In Denial
by KK94
Summary: "Quirrell, you like wearing skirts?" Those damn Gryffindors and those pranks. Slytherin better watch out. Will Quirrell regret not helping Bellatrix out? And will Voldy and Quirrell finally stop fighting their feelings for each other? Rated M for Smut. Fluffy friendship moments. GAY PAIRINGS ALL OVER THE PLACE! Inspired by MirandaTam42.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok, this story is DEFINITELY OOC. For a start, everyone is within the same time line. Second, Gryffindor and Slytherins are good friends. This is a different universe, where the Dark Lord and all of his followers are actually really nice. A LOT of Gay pairings in my head. Also a few odd ones. Rated M for a reason. Focusing on the famous 'QUIRRELMORT'! YAY! Contains slash, lots of fluffy friendship moments too. Enjoy! Inspired by MirandaTam42 and her 'Quirrell in a skirt' theory.**

**NOTE: - I am in the process of editing all of these chapters, if you see anything wrong, feel free to PM and let me know. Thank you!)**

"Quirrell, you like wearing skirts?"

Quirinus Quirrell blushed deep red when Lucius Malfoy had said that. Honestly, Quirrell didn't even realize that anyone else knew about his little, erm, fetish. Not - Not that it _was_ a fetish... It was just a way to keep cool during the summer holidays, under the blistering heat. Of course. He didn't enjoy wearing skirts at all.

How did Lucius find out? Well, during the holidays, Bellatrix had decided that their little gang should go camping. The gang consisted of herself, of course, Narcissa who was her half-sister and as close to a friend as they could physically be, Lucius, Severus Snape, who although a few years younger had grown attached to the group after his ex-girlfriend, Lily Evans, had broken up with him and started dating Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley (the same year as Severus and his shoulder to cry on during this time), Tom Riddle, although everyone called him Voldemort as a pet nickname, and of course Quirrell. She WOULD have invited the 'Gryffindor gang' Her cousins Sirius and Regulus, James, Remus, Lily and Peter, but unfortunately, the groups were in the middle of a 'prank war' and although the two groups were close considering their houses normally, all of them were cautious. Especially after the Slytherin group had broken into each of the allocated Gryffindor's dorms (the boys shared, they'd put a petition together and protested until Dumbledore started to listen) and charmed everything Green and Silver, leaving giant transfigured toy snakes everywhere! Fifty points from each Slytherin involved and two-hour detentions each later, they regretted nothing!

Camping was a spur-of-the-moment thing, And Bella and Narcissa were brilliant at spur of the moment. Before they started planning, they floo-called everyone just to make sure that they were OK with the date and plans. It was the hottest day of the summer when Bellatrix Lestrange called the Quirrell residence. All windows and doors had been opened, and, since his parents had been out at the time, Quirrell had taken the opportunity. Imagine Quirrell's surprise as he had been pruning flowers and putting them in vases for around the house, dancing to LMFAO's I'm Sexy And I Know It in a neon green and silver mini skirt when he turned around suddenly to find Trixie's face in the flames of the fireplace, mouth dropped open in shock and trying not to laugh.

"Shit... um... " His reaction? To use his skirt to cover up his pale shaved legs.

"Well..." Bella really didn't know what to say. "You look... surprisingly nice."

"Th-thanks." Quirrell replied, blushing.

"Primark?" She nodded at the skirt

"Y-yeah. Nine pound."

"I'll make a mental note of that." She was handling the situation well until she burst out into laughter that echoed around the rooms. Embarrassed Quirrell had ran to get some black leggings on, just for the conversation. Plans were made and Trixie promised she wouldn't tell. and she didn't.

Over the summer holidays. And imagine how awkward it was for Quirrell when a cluster of Scottish tourists in kilts walked past and Trixie took one look at Quirrell and continued laughing, while the others looked at her wondering if someone had cast a spell on her at birth.

Five weeks after all of the gang came back, Bella was swamped with homework, and asked Quirrell, the smartest one in the group by far, to help. He was equally swamped, and refused politely. Lets just say it kinda slipped out in anger when she ranted to Yaxley.

A few days after, the group had a free period after Potions and sat by the Black Lake, skipping stones across its murky waters. Voldemort and Lucius practiced dance routines while Bella and Quirrell watched. The evil smirk between Lucius and Bella went unnoticed by both Voldemort and Quirrell as Voldy collapsed beside his friend. After rummaging through his bag for a bit, Quirrell found a bottle of water he prepared for his dear friend a few hours earlier He'd performed a weak freezing charm, not strong enough to turn into a block of ice, but enough to sufficiently cool.

"Here." He tossed the water gently and Voldy, with the co-ordination of a dancer, caught it with skill.

"Hey thanks Quirrell" He flashed his best friend one of the rare smiles he saves, not just for the gang for just for Quirrell.

Shrugging, he looked at the book he'd just fished out of his bag. "It's warm, i knew you'd be dancing with Lucius." Relaxing, he leaned against a rock and opened his books.

Bella had grinned at Lucius at that point. She wanted revenge, she'd only got an A on that last Muggle studies essay, and she knew if he'd helped, she would have got better. "Yeah, it is warm today isn't it? A little too warm."

Voldy looked at his crazy female friend weirdly. The way she was staring at Quirrell unnerved him. She had that crazy look in her eyes. The way she was saying that... she was implying something, that's for sure. Was she trying to seduce Quirrell? Good luck, he thought as he opened his water. Everyone knows he's the only gay kid in this Slytherin year... sorted by Scarfy anyways...

Lucius, seeing Quirrell too engrossed in his book, decided to take a direct approach. "Speaking of the warmth, Quirrell?"

Without looking up from his book, he responded that he was listening. "Hmm?"

"You like wearing skirts?"

SPLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR. "WHAT!?"

Voldy looked at his friend in disbelief, a blush forming slightly in his cheeks. His mouth was glistening with water from his spit-back and water was also forming from his nose-less slits from where it had gone the wrong way. It wasn't even the news that Quirrell wore a skirt that caused the reaction. It was the image that had popped into his head as Lucius said it.

Wide eyed, Quirrell's face was now the color of the Gryffindor fan, minus the Gold. His book had fallen from his grip in shock and his eyes darted from Lucius' smirking face, to Bella's body now rolling around by the lake laughing, to Voldemort's unfathomable eyes equally wide and his mouth, jaw open in shock.

"B-B-Bellatrix you c-cow!" Quirrell's stutter only appeared when he was really embarrassed, scared or speechless. He recovered quickly. "You promised! Why? Just why?"

Still laughing, she tried to get words out during gasps. "It was - to good - an opportunity!" Recovering, she straightened up and gave her friend evils. "Anyway, if SOMEONE had actually helped me with my Muggle Studies assignment, then SOMEONE wouldn't have had to worry about his big secret coming out in front of his BOYFRIEND!"

"I was b-busy! I had that as-assignment too, and Herbology h-homework to d- VOLDEMORT IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" He yelled blushing furiously and chucked his book at her.

She dodged, caught it in her right hand and chucked it back. "That was a psychological question. I never said names, I could have been referring to Lucius, or the group of Hufflepuff lads behind us," she pointed to the guys that were now also laughing, although not as hard as Bella was. "Or Snape and Yaxley, who are coming now with Narcissa."

Shit, thought Quirrell.

"Greetings fellow Slytherins," Snape greeted with a hand gesture. "Why in Wizard God was Bellatrix doing an impression of a retarded dolphin out of water 30 seconds ago?"

Lucius' smirk had yet to vanish as he replied "We've just informed Quirrell we were aware of his 'secret'."

Yaxley grinned from ear to ear. "So we can laugh about the skirt now? Haha brilliant, I've been wanting to for weeks!" He glomped Quirrell from behind. "So wanna go shopping during the summer holidays from a pretty dress? My sister knows these awesome places-"

WHACK! The book hit his head. Not hard, but enough to make Yaxley let go and for Narcissa to cheer. "HAAAA! Serves you right Yaxley. Who cares? If it's hot, men shouldn't be forced to suffer by wearing trousers. If Quirrell wants to wear a skirt, so be it."

"I suppose you're right Narcissa." Snape drawled, but he now supported a similar smirk on his face that Lucius still had, although he was more polite to try and hide it. Failed, but tried.

Quirrell glanced at Voldemort, whom hadn't said a word during this entire conversation. He wasn't laughing, but neither was he trying to make eye contact with Quirrell. Fuck. Well, there goes his friendship with the one person he cared most about on this entire planet.

Bella had noticed this too and had decided to make one last little remark. "What's wrong Thomas, having second thoughts about Quillderella over there? Or maybe you like that kinda thing, that's why you're not-"

Quirinus Quirrell tackled Bellatrix Lestrange into the Black Lake.

It was one thing teasing his femininity which although pissed Quirrell off to no end, he'd gotten used to. It was another thing entirely to tease Tom's sexuality. He became very sensitive when he came out as 'undecided' by The Scarf of Sexual Preference, because he knew his family wouldn't think well of him being anything other than Heterosexual. So he defended his friends honor, and got a little revenge of his own all in one.

Bella screamed when she hit the water, but laughed when she came back up, enjoying the trouble she caused. Quirrell also grinned at her, showing no hard feelings. Lucius, however, protective of Bellatrix, ran to push Quirrell into the Lake as well. Voldy, sensing his intentions and noticing how serious his face was, ran forward to protect his friend. Dear Quirrell didn't deserve any of this, so what if he wore a skirt? If he wanted to that was his choice. If he wanted to around his friends, that was up to him...

Lucius was too fast and Voldy grabbed Quirrell's waist just as Lucius made them fall into the waters below.

Water engulfed them both, and they both clung to each other as they reached the surface. Voldy looked at Quirrell, and started shaking slightly. Quirrell looked at Voldemort, and the butterflies that regularly formed when he was around his dear friend went on full rage mode. They were so close to each other. Too close...

They both burst into laughter at the events of today, then yelled for the others to join in. Yaxley cannon-balled in without a moment's hesitation, splashing everyone, including those not in the Lake. After careful debating about whether or not to get his hair wet, Lucius then joined and splashed around with his friends for a bit. Narcissa completely refused to go anywhere near the water, instead taking photos with her phone and put them on Facebook. Severus put his hand in and splashed them like that for a few minutes, before withdrawing his hand and informing his fellow friends of where the sewage filled water came from and what was added to it daily. Of course, that got everyone out in an instant.

After a quick drying spell on everyone involved's behalf, they all decided they needed to shower before they could head to lesson, so they headed back to the Slytherin dorms. On the way, James bumped into the group and quickly gave Severus a fist-bump and high-five before glomping him and kissing him on the cheek. Severus, being who he is, told the git to get off, but was grinning and a few shades pinker than he was before.

"Don't get comfortable guys..." James threatened the group. "We're already planning our revenge for that last prank as we speak!"

Since the others were distracted by James's threats, and wanting to talk to Quirrell, Voldemort fell behind a bit, and Quirrell, Voldy being his best friend, followed. "So... do you really wear skirts?"

Turning to his best friend with embarrassment and shame in his eyes, he nodded. "Wh-when it's really h-hot. I mean the Sunday bef-fore the camping tr-trip was stifling was-wasn't it? It w-was way t-too hot to w-wear jeans like no-normal and ev-even the r-r-robes were t-too much." His voice had gone up a few octaves, begging for his friend to understand, for him not to think he was too much of a cross-dressing freak.

"Quirinus, calm down!" He grabbed his arm to keep him from walking any further and emphasized the point he was about to make by grabbing him by the shoulders. For Quirrell, time stood still. "There is no need for you to work yourself up so much that you start stuttering " He shook Quirrell's shoulders gently with a slight smile on his face. "Don't be silly. You're my bestest friend EVER, and i will definitely not judge you badly on anything, especially on you wearing a skirt!"

Quirrell, who had frozen at Voldy's simple touch, smiled at his words, and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Voldy's neck. "You're my bestest friend ever too!" This was the only time he ever used improper grammar, that's how much he cared about the guy in front of him. He let go. "Thanks Voldy."

Voldemort gave a giant happy grin to Quirrell. "No problem, Squirrel " Quirrell blushed slightly. Voldemort slid his hand into Quirrell's. After all, he'd been holding his hand ever since their first day at Hogwarts. Three years later, he could still hold his hand, couldn't he? After all, that's what the best of friends did. "Lets go catch up to the others!"

Running down the corridors, they giggled and caught up to the others fairly quickly. However, they failed to notice the speckled Gryffindor still standing not far from where he had glomped his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gryffindor sleeping quarters was packed. Lily was joining the boys for a bit, doing some research on Defense against the Dark Arts, and occasionally asking questions. Peter was the one who usually replied, being as smart as he was. At this moment, he was drawing a picture of the outside world, in particular their spot by the Black Lake, where they chilled with the Slytherins. Sitting at the window, he was lost in thought and only came out whenever his precious Lily inquired about another DADA question. Remus was sitting on his bed, in the middle of a game of wizards chess with Regulus (This game in particular had lasted three days.). Sirius was curled up asleep in his lap. Occasionally, Remus would stroke his face gently in his sleep, to which Sirius smiled.

It was practically an everyday event where the peace and tranquility of the boys dormitory on the third floor was shattered by James Potter.

BANG! "Hiiiii People!"

"Huh? Whasssgoinon" Sirius was disturbed by his slumber and sheepishly grinned at his good friend. "Hey James!"

"Sorry I woke you up there, you looked... comfortable!" He full out laughed, a small titter that opposed Lucius and Snape's smirk.

Deciding he was too lazy to bolt, he just rolled over with a yawn, sat up and scratched his head with sleepy eyes."Meh. Need sugar." And with that, he went down to find his secret bag in the common room.

"We're not going to finish this game today, are we?" Regulus said to Remus with a moan.

Remus shrugged. "Probably not." He then turned to the chess pieces. "OK guys, usual procedure Remember your space for next time." After confirmation, they all hopped off the board and into the box provided.

Going to the window, he placed his arms around Peter and picked him up, dragging him to the bed. "Come on Petey!" James chucked as Peter protested with a grin on his face. "We've got plotting to do."

Immediately interested, Peter sat next to Lily, who shut her book, eager to see what James had to say. Everyone knew that when James 'Plotter' planned a prank, it was bound to be good. Especially a revenge one.

"So." James sat in the middle of the room, with confidence. "Remember those rumors going round about Quirrell wearing a skirt over the holidays? Well... turns out they are actually true!"

Some of the group laughed, but not unkindly, and not for long. They didn't really care whether or not Quirrell wore a skirt, he would still have the respect of the Gryffindors - he had to after he gracefully showed them his gardening skills against the Devil's Snare. - But it was quite amusing to imagine his reaction when the rest of the group found out. Especially Voldemort, as everyone knows those two have a secret thing going on for each other.

"So what's this got to do with the planning, James?" Lily inquired.

"Good question Lillian." Lily smirked. When he used full names, he was thinking of his better plans. "Well, this whole skirt thing had got me thinking of a certain prank to out-rule the 'Case of the Snakes'. I mean, it's been six months! And aside from the usual tripping up in the corridors, or splitting bags, (the Slytherins laughed those off, always expecting a lot worse when the time comes) we hadn't really gotten even. We don't want them to think that we're slipping now, do we?"

It was then James decided to go straight in with his plot. "Lily and Gentleman, allow me to present to you - The greatest prank plot of all-"

"Oh good you thought of a way to get even with those evil Pure-bloods " Sirius entered, mouth full of Gummy Worms and a smile on his face, obviously not meaning a word he said about the Slytherins.

"SIRIUS BLACK SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN NOW, IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!" Both Remus and Regulus, who had been enticed by the plan, spoke. Although Remus had substituted the word 'arse' for 'bottom'. Grumbling, their friend obliged. "You're such a Hypocrite, calling them pure-bloods!" Regulus added.

"As I was saying!" James continued giving evils to Sirius, who offered him a sweet as an apology. James took a few. "THE BEST PRANK OF ALL TIME!"

He brandished a piece of paper containing a well-known potion on it. Where the potion's name was, James had crossed it out and put 'Operation Skirt Scandal!' The group gasped, laughed and applauded James for his ingenious insightful idea.

The date the potion would be brewed was set. This prank shall commence, this Hallows Eve!


	3. Chapter 3

The few weeks between that night passed so quickly for the Gryffindors, yet so uneventfully for the Slytherins. Amidst all of the schoolwork, dancing club for Lucius, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Quirrell (Voldy had forced him to get involved - in return he got into gardening with Quirrell as an outside school hobby). However, things were a bit more exciting when it was announced there would be a Halloween 'Fright Night/Bonfire Night' party on November 1st, at which the dance club will be performing a little number.

Severus and James, who were also in the dance club, knew they would be going together. They didn't even ask each other, they just met each other in between corridors for a quick cheek-kiss and then decided what colour dress robes they should wear, so they don't clash, but still look manly. It confused a lot of people that those two weren't a couple, yet always acted like such.

Lucius and Bella, also dancing in the show that night, were excited. No one had yet to ask Bellatrix, and she would have refused downright if it wasn't Lucius who asked her. Although he knew that she was saving herself for him, he just couldn't get the bottle. Well... there was always the possiblity of asking her to dance on the night itself.

Unfortunately for Voldy and Quirrell, because they were guys and not in a kind-of-relationship like Severus and James, they were forced to be paired up with two girls for the performance, one from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff.

Voldy was moaning about his Hufflepuff dance partner in the dormitories one afternoon when just Quirrell and him were alone. "I FIND her to be, like, the most clingy person ever! I hate it!" At this point Quirrell squirmed in his seat, knowing he was also quite clingy when it came to his close friend. Voldy, not noticing, continued. "I mean if it was you, i wouldn't mind as much, because we're that tight." He crossed his two fingers together. That made Quirrell smile and hug his friend.

"I'm sure you two will be fine dancing." Quirrell said, with a pang of sadness deep in his gut. He shouldn't be sad just because he and his best friend couldn't spend ALL of their time together.

"No! Quirrell! I won't! That girl cannot even dance! She has trouble doing the waltz, let alone the lifts!" Voldy fell backwards onto his bed in annoyance. "What irritates me the most is that if she LISTENED TO THE TEACHER instead of giggling at having to dance with me, she might actually be kind-of-ok!"

"Oh yes, I've seen the way she looks at you. She fancies you." Quirrell teased in a silly voice, then sighed. "At least yours likes you. Mine just goes on about how i'm doing the steps wrong when i'm not, sighing at my 'messy appearance', calling me thick because I don't know the origin of the first Polka dance, or when the waltz was used to save some famous french dude's life, I mean who the hell cares!?"

Voldy looked at his friend with a frown on her face. "You really don't like being called stupid, do you?"

Sighing, he fell of Voldy's bed so that he was lying on his back next to him. "Not when I know that i'm not. Everyone at Primary school used to... that's what isolated me from the others..." His voice cracked slightly at the memory of the loneliness, the empty void.

Turning on his side to face Quirrell, Voldy draped an arm over his chest. "Quirrell, listen and listen well. You are smart, so smart that you have to tutor even Snape in some subjects sometimes. You shouldn't let what that jealous little bitch say get to you, because at the end of the day, you're the one who's going to walk out of here with top grades, and not one," Voldy tapped his finger against Quirrell's nose "But two" he taps two fingers against his nose, which causes Quirrell to giggle "groups of friends who love you for who you are and will be friends with you until we all die." He wanted to add 'And you are the most beautiful person inside and out ever', but he doubted it would sound appropriate. Maybe if he could rephrase it better...

Quirrell turned to Voldemort with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. It meant so much to him that his friend would say all that just to make him feel better. Voldemort's arm was now completely round Quirrell, in a slight embrace. Snuggling into Voldemort's neck, Quirrell sighed. "Thank you Voldy. That... means so much to me." Sniffing, he continued. "Well, no wonder that Hufflepuff date of yours can't help but giggle around you when you spout charming words like that out!"

"You Git!" Grinning, Voldemort pinned Quirrell to the bed with magic. "She's not my date AND you know it!" With another swish of his wand, Quirrell's shirt had completely unbuttoned to show his pale slim chest and tummy. At this point, Quirrell got very nervous. "I'll show you how I make girls like you giggle." He looked down at his prey with an evil glint in his eyes. Quirrell gulped.

Then next thing poor Quirrell knew, he was being mercilessly tickled.

"N-no V-Voldy stop!... I'll do anything!... H-have mercy!

Now Quirrell was extremely sensitive, so being tickled by Voldemort to him was the equivalent of being tickled by a thousand feathers. His laughter got to the point where his mouth was open but no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"Can't - Breathe!" he wheezed.

"Well, take back what you said!"

"Never!" Voldy magically made a feather appear and made his tickling punishment a lot worse, until Quirrell was screaming from the laughter, a scream so piercing it could give Bellatrix a run for her money.

Quirrell, although enjoying his punishment a lot more than, say detention, tried to fight the binding curse before he went insane. No such luck. He squirmed under Voldemort, begged and pleaded and even bribed with chocolate frogs until he gave in..

"OK, OK, I take it back, I'm sorry!"

Voldy continued a bit longer, enjoying having Quirrell squirming underneath him whilst he sat on him, one leg either side of his waist. He ceased his attack and caused the feather to vanish, instead running his own fingertips playfully over Quirrell's arms, slowly up to his chest, a gloating smile over his face. "Made you giggle, though, didn't I?" His voice had, for some reason, grown slightly husky.

"Y-yeah..." The smile ever-so-slowly fell from his face as he realized what a compromising position Voldemort had his in. Butterflies in his stomach started working overtime, his heart started beating so fast, he could swear Voldy could hear it from here and his face so warm, he was probably the color of a strawberry by now. What made it even worse now was that the fingertips against his chest felt so good, and Voldy right on top of him also, that he started to get hard.

Voldy noticed the change in his friend and was confused at first. He felt the same, his heart rate increasing, his face blushing, but he also felt faint. A good faint, but faint all the same. None of these, however, distracted Voldemort from the look on his friends face. It was a mixture of what he thought was pain and shock. He then felt what he thought was Quirrell's wand, so, thinking it was the cause, he shifted slightly to move it out of the way. As he shifted, Quirrell whimpered and closed his eyes.

Quirrell whimpered. And he liked it a lot. So, that wasn't his wand then.

He placed his hands softly on Quirrell's waist and shifted against his friend's obvious erection again and felt his sharp intake of breath. Voldy didn't smile. He was beyond smiling now, he was in pure, orgasmic heaven. He just stared into Quirinus' deep brown eyes, into his adorable face with its tiny blush. After a few seconds of the sweet torture, he tried it with his own now burning erection. Quirrell gasped in shock and realization more than pleasure and Voldy felt a growl echo at the back of his throat as the pleasure took hold of his body. He closed his eyes and do so again, pressing harder against Quirrell.

"Quirrell..."  
"V-Voldemort"

Oh god, Voldy thought, Now his erection was starting to get painful too.

Quirrell's voice was barely above a whisper, only slightly breathy for the 'situation, but it was having too much an effect on his friend to be normal.

"W-we should s-stop. Th-the others..." Quirrell didn't want to stop. He NEVER wanted to stop. He wanted time to just cease existing and for him and his best friend ever to be alone in the universe forever, just them two and infinite possibilities. This - all of this - was just so good. Too good to be true. But that was never possible. And his brain screamed about the thought of someone seeing them two together.

Voldy leaned forward and whispered seductively into his ear, placing a finger on his lips, "Sshhh... It's OK I wont tell if you won't." Quirrell shivered, another wave of pleasure pouring over him at his words, and the wandering fingertips, which were now circling around one of his hardened nipples, causing Quirrell to shake uncontrollably underneath him. "We are best friends after all. We're meant to keep each other's... secrets..."

"Shit." Quirrell moaned the word.

Wow, being able to make him like this, knowing he himself was the only one to have ever made him like this, just made Voldemort love his best friend ever more. And he hadn't even gotten anywhere near his beautiful member yet!

Quirrell closed his eyes slightly at Voldy's continuous touch. Finger trailed around one nipple, then the other. Moans cascaded out of his mouth without his permission and, even worse, he let them! Voldy's fingers slowly formed a trail down past his belly button, and Quirrell's eyes shot open in shock and lust. Looking up into Voldy's eyes, he could see the love that was also displayed there, the love just for his childhood best friend, but also wanting... needing...

Not wanting to waste anymore time, wanting to finally crush his lips against Quirrell's, after waiting all these years, Voldy placed his other hand on Quirrell's cheek and leaned his head forward. Simultaneously he undid his dear friend's jean button and zip.

Quirrell's hard erection was practically in Voldy's hand, and it took all of his will not to buck his hips for some friction. Sensing something though, Voldy gave it a slight squeeze as he withdrew and trailed his fingertips just under the elastic of his boxers.

"T-tom..." It came out as a moan of pure ecstasy. At last, the guy he had been in love with for so long was going to kiss him - his first kiss! Leaning up as best as he could, he tried to close the gap between their lips as Voldy slipped his hand under Quirrell's boxers...

BANG. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HEREEEEEEE?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Voldy looked up and saw Severus. "Woah, shit!" He rolled over Quirrell, releasing his from the binding spell and grabbed him as he continued to roll onto the other side of the bed, out of harms way. "Talk of the Devil and he appears." He turned to his best friend. "You OK " Quirrell nodded, and performed a quick charm to button up his shirt.

"I shouldn't really be surprised. But HERE? REALLY!? Any of the girls could come in at any point and i'm pretty sure neither one of them would like to see you guys fornicating in our dormitory. That's what the Room of Requirement is for!"

The boys took that moment to speak at the same time.

"Well it's not like Bellatrix and Narcissa are going to mind, I've seen them looking up Fanfiction of us on the internet!"

"It wasn't like that Severus, Voldy had just bound me up and was tickling me because I was teasing him about his Hufflepuff problem!"

Both Voldy and Severus turned to Quirrell. "Yeah," Severus had both of his brows raised in disbelief, while Voldy looked at Quirrell with sad, disappointed eyes. "That's what it looked like from this angle. Seriously, we could here the screams from downstairs."

"No, Snape. Quirrell's right. There... there's nothing going on." Walking over to Quirrell, he draped his arm over his shoulders and false-grinned at his friend "Quirinus is my closest and best friend. Why would I want to ruin that?"

At that moment, Lucius and Yaxley danced into the room. After a cascade of twirls and flips, they landed gracefully on the floor, and as a contrast, flopped ungraciously onto their bed. "So Severus, did you find out where the shouts were coming from?"

Pausing, Severus answered. "Yes. These two were having a 'tickle war' on Thomas's bed."

Yaxley laughed. "Well, you know what they say about two people in love tickling each other, it often turns into something e-"

When Yaxley mentioned the words 'in love', Voldy and Quirrell had looked at each other, embarrassed Voldy nodded to the pillows, and Quirrell smirked an affirmative. With a battle cry, they both started to attack Yaxley with the pillows.

"MMMRFFGOOFF!"

The troublesome duo high-fived each other and sighed. Lucius, who had been laughing throughout the whole thing, suddenly sat up as if remembering something. "Oh, guys, fancy earning unlimited supply of Honeydukes sweets until the end of the term?"

"What? Hell yeah!"  
"Wow, a whole term, really?"  
"Damn Lucius, i'm in!"  
"Whatever it is, consider it done!"

"Well..." Lucius started to explain. "The girl who won the pass in the start-of-year raffle is on a diet apparently ("Pffft women!" Yaxley interrupted. "And that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Snape smirked) and she heard about the Quirrell skirt thing..."

"I don't know whether I like where this is going or not." Quirrell whispered, slightly scared.

"She says if at the "Fright Night", during the dance, all of our guys INCLUDING the Gryffindors wear either a top and skirt, or tight pants or leggings whatever and a see-though top, then we can have the pass."

Frowning, Voldy spoke. "That's not fair on Quirrell! All of the guys will chose to wear pants and he'll be the only one wearing a skirt!"

"Well we thought of that. Any, er, guy-on-guy pairings (Voldy and Quirrell avoided eye contact) during the dance, the guy who plays the girl, who gets lifted, has to twirl, blahblahblah, has to wear the skirt."

Yaxley laughed. "Haha that means Remus and Regulus has to too!" He started laughing, until he realized that his partner was much stronger than himself, and that she was the one lifting him... "Oh Daaaamn, i'm gonna have to wear a skirt too!"

"Join the club." Snape said, through gritted teeth.

Voldy and Lucius was laughing, and even Quirrell was tittering now he knew he wouldn't be the only one wearing a skirt. In fact, feeling quite brave and comfortable around his friends, he dived under his bed and grabbed his summer trunk. Inside lay sunscreen, a few changes of boxers, t-shirts, shorts and, of course, a few skirts.

"No time like the present!" and with a laugh, he chucked two of them at Snape and Yaxley, before putting his favorite the green one, on himself. He twirled, feeling happy he could do this kind of thing without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. A wolf-whistle came from the direction of Voldemort and Quirrell, in the mood for banter, flattered his eyelashes and giggled in a very girl like manner.

"Hey, this ain't so bad!" Yaxley said, flapping his arms around while running in a circle.

Snape had also succeeded in putting his on and, although sulking, had a smirk on his face. "What the devil? You look like you've been struck with a Bat Bogey hex!"

"Lighten up, Severus!" Lucius danced over to him and picked him up with one fluent move. He started waltzing with him, just to cheer him up. Somewhere around the second spin, he grinned and decided inwardly that, yes, Yaxley was right. It was quite nice wearing a skirt.

Voldy turned to Quirrell. "You look beautiful." The smile met his eyes, and Quirrell knew the words he spoke were genuine. "Would you care to join me for this dance?" He extended a hand, which Quirrell took and soon they too were doing the waltz. Both boys started giggling at the abnormality of the situation.

Who knows, Quirrell thought, as the guy who meant the most to him in this sodding world twirled him and held him so much closer then was normal. Maybe this whole skirt thing isn't a bad idea after all?

**(Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your comments and such, it makes me feel all gooey inside that people are enjoying the smut story! XD Reviews are AWESOME! - I've gone through all four chapters now and, as far as my computer knows, everything is OK. BUT everyone knows technology isn't perfect. So if you see anything I've missed, let me know. And until then, enjoy the fic! Next chapter - we take a sneak peak at how the smut affected out two main characters, and also how the duo met! Thanks again! :D**

**KK... VANISHED!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Both Voldy and Quirrell had agreed that what happened was a one-off, that friendship-type emotions got the better of each other and that it would never happen again. Well, to be honest, Voldy had gone over to talk about how he had actually felt about the situation itself, and how this would expand their friendship - if they could even do that, they were so close already! - but Quirrell had started apologizing with tears in his eyes. So Voldy, wanting anything but to see Quirrell cry, had insisted it was his fault, that the idea of tickling him had gone way too far (damn Quirrell's innocent charm) and he said sorry way too many times to count, not meaning a word of it. He promised that it wouldn't ruin their friendship and begged for Quirrell not to hate him.

"Voldy, how could you ever think that? There is no way i could physically hate you. I love you.. t-too much to let anything get in the way of our friendship!"

The whole event, including the conversation, played on Voldemort's mind that night. In the process, he had a dream about how they first met.

The first time they actually met was at Diagon Alley. He met Quirrell way before the others. It was a Sunny day in August, Voldy and his family had took a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the last week, and he had gone wandering to escape his family. He may love his family, but sometimes his mother and father's constant arguing was too much to handle. It gave him little hope for what the future regarding love was like. After spending most of the week in the wizarding area of Diagon Alley, he decided to take a peak around Muggle London.

He walked across bridges above waters that he couldn't remember the names of, passing theaters with shows that he didn't find particularly interesting, and taking in sights, sounds and smells that passed over his head completely. Long story short, he found it a waste of his time. Deciding to get something to eat before he went back to banging his head up against the wall so many times, he went into an ice cream shop and bought a flavor called Rocky road. It sounded dangerous and interesting. It wasn't.

He was just by the Leaky Cauldron and decided to take one last look around Diagon Alley to see if there was anything he was missing for his first ever year at Hogwarts. Excitement filled him whenever he thought about going away to a magical place, filled with mystery, wonder and, thankfully, peace and quiet from the constant fighting of his parents and the disapproving gaze of his father. The only fear he thought of was facing other people. Naturally, Voldemort hated socializing, so that would make school very different. Well, he'd get through with it somehow, as long as they didn't serve Muggle Rocky road ice cream. This has nothing on the proper, wizarding stuff.

That was exactly what he was thinking when someone was pushed - no thrown - into him.

Deep brown, messy hair smelling of peaches and flowers blocked his line of view. He'd somehow managed to chuck his ice cream in the air when he saw the shape that was Quirrell heading towards him. In one fluid movement, he caught Quirrell in one arm, and the ice cream in the other. Frowning, he looked down at the shape. Yes, at the time, Quirrell had been shorter than himself. His plan was to give him a right shouting at for not looking where he was going, but the words kind of stuck in his throat as the boy looked up at him.

Slightly big ears sticking out of the side of his head. Nose a few sizes too big for his face. Shampooed hair. But it was the eyes that caught Voldemort the most. His eyes and lips. Deep, sad brown eyes, alone eyes that were at that point filled with tears. And full lips. Lips that were being bitten as Quirrell held back a sob.

Oh. Voldemort thought. For a second, there was no sight, no sound, apart from the guy in front of him. Quirrell was subconsciously clinging to Voldemort's shirt, asking for protection. The boy's shoulders started shaking, and Voldemort stopped breathing. The tears in his eyes fell, and Voldemort's heart broke in two.

Ow, what the hell is this pain in his chest? Did this child cause some serious damage?

Laughter approached the two boys and Quirrell diverted around Voldy as fast as he could, anxious to get away from the source. Shaking, he moved fast, but the boys were faster.

"Where you going freak show? You leaving your boyfriend here so soon?"

"What?" Voldemort turned, confused.

Two of the boys grabbed Quirrell by the arms, to his horror, and lifted him so his legs were dangling. The third grabbed his bag, full of stuff for Hogwarts no doubt, and tipped the entire substance onto the ground. The leader then picked up the stuff and started chucking it at Quirrell, while the others laughed.

"What is this shit?" he asked, picking up a small jar of Cockroach cluster sweets. "Eye of Newt? Gonna cast a spell on me wizard boy, when you've gone to your stupid made up space school? I'd like to see anyone accept you, stupid ugly freak!"

THUMP! Voldemort didn't know magic. But... there was something about that kid, something that made Voldemort want to defend him. Those bastards were teasing him for no reason, and because they thought he was different! That pissed him off. So he punched the jerk in his nose as hard as he could. Voldemort was strong, so he broke it.

"Let. Him. Go." The words were laced with venom and malice, as he turned to the other boys. They looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Quirrell looked at Voldemort with fear and terror in his eyes. "I will not ask you again." When they still didn't respond he shouted out. "Let him go NOW!" As he said now, he used the magic inside him to somehow push the air so that the two boys got thrown back, while Quirrell got pulled forward.

"You fucking twat, you punched me!" The leader stepped forward, ready to fight.

"No shit, Sherlock. Here's something to help." As a dancer, precision and aim were key from a young age, and as he threw the ice cream it landed hard on his nose.

Behind him, Quirrell giggled. Just for a second, but Voldy heard.  
As the gang started surrounding Voldy, he spoke low and threateningly. He didn't give idle threats, he just said the exact words that he felt with all his might. "You wanna get him? You have to get through me." When Voldy was super happy, he could shoot sparkles from his fingers. When he was angry, flames as black as his soul replaced those sparks, and that was enough to scare the children away. "Fucking Muggles." he muttered.

Automatically, he started grabbing all of the kids stuff that he could find, and placed it in a bag. Quirrell was doing exactly the same thing, and he grabbed a piece of parchment exactly the same time as Voldemort. The direct physical contact shocked both boys, both of them never really having anyone to hold in any way. Their eyes met and Voldemort withdrew his hand to let Quirrell pick up the parchment.

"Here you go, kid." Voldy said, smiling slightly and the kids bag in his hand.

The kid still looked scared, but who wouldn't be at the sight of him. His face was pale and gaunt, almost skull-like, even at that young age. He had slightly long white hair and black eyes that contrasted with everything else. So he was surprised when the kid gave a small smile back.

"You going to Hogwarts this year?" The kid nodded. "Me too! I'm Tom, Tom Riddle!" He held out his hand for the kid to shake, but the kid stood there for a second.

"I... I have t-to go." And he ran off, along the Muggle street, and soon he blended in with the crowd.

At the time, Voldy thought the kid to be really rude and ungrateful, considering he practically just saved his life. The lest he could have done was told him his name! The feeling of emptiness in his stomach after that meeting made him feel sick, but he blamed it on untrustworthy Muggle ice cream.

Voldy could remember the next few weeks well. Everyday, he would walk through the Muggle side of London, then when he got bored, he would go through Diagon Alley. Each day he would go out determined, although he didn't know why, and each day he would returned depressed and either on the verge of tears or hitting someone. Again, he didn't know why. That kid was on his mind a lot of the time too, and at the time, he thought he was just angry at both the Muggles, for attempting to beat him up, and him, for not thanking him. Looking back at the events now, he knew it was because he wanted to find Quirrell and talk to him again.

Thankfully, the dream skipped the two weeks waiting, and instead went straight to the morning of going to Hogwarts. His parents never took him, instead they explained exactly how to get to the platform at home and paid for a taxi to drop their little boy at the train station. He remembered his mothers face, smiling with both pride and tears of losing her little boy, and his father, who said bye and gave him a stiff handshake, waving him off without a smile on his face.

Thanks to his parents description, he got onto the platform without worry. In fact, he got there half an hour early, and for the first fifteen minutes, he stood there looking around with a tight knot in his stomach. Strange, he thought, he wasn't nervous about going to Hogwarts a few days ago. Shrugging, he decided it was first day nerves. Subconsciously, though, Voldy was searching for that boy from outside the leaky cauldron. He looked everywhere, searching even more frantically as the train pulled into the station and everyone queued up for it. Losing hope, he sighed and headed through the train doors, ready to search for an empty compartment.

"Q-Quirrell."

He recognized the voice before he turned around, but the lack of disbelief caused Voldy to stop in his tracks and turn round just to make sure. "M-my name is Q-Quirinus Q-Quirrell." he said, smiling at Voldy's shocked face.

"That's all well and good darling, but can you move along please? Some of us would like to get on the train too!" A random female voice from behind them spoke.

"S-sorry..." Voldemort stuttered, and stepped aside, letting them on. Turning to Quirrell, he grinned. "Wanna go find an empty compartment with me?"

"S-sure, but w-wont everywhere be p-packed? Its Really b-busy!" The look of panic on Quirrell's face caused Voldemort to grab Quirrell's hand in instinct. The boy looked at their hands entwined, but didn't let go. In fact, he clung onto it as if it were a lifetime.

"Don't worry kid, we'll stick together!" he grinned again. "If we're quick, we'll get an empty one." And slightly pulling the kid who giggled happily, they ran as best as they could down the jam packed train and found an empty compartment.

They sat there for a bit in awkward silence, before Voldy spoke. "You said your name was Qui- Quirai- Don't tell me, I can say it!" he protested as the kid went to speak.

"It's OK, y-you can ju-just call me Quirrell, e-everyone else d-does."

"No, you're my friend now, and friends know each others first names." Both Voldy and Quirrell were shocked by his statement. Quirrell looked at Voldy with large hopeful brown eyes, and Voldemort could not look away. The name came to him in one as he looked into those eyes, and he knew that every time he looked into those eyes, he would remember the name his first ever friend. "Quirinus. Your name is Quirinus..." he whispered.

"Y-yeah," Quirrell smiled. "And yo-you're name is Thomas Riddle." Voldemort nodded with a smile and Quirrell continued talking. "I do-don't really like t-the name Qu-Quirinus, but i li-like how you s-say it. But when ot-others are around, c-can you call me Quirrell?"

Voldemort smiled. "Sure thing Quirrell!" It rolled off the tongue easier, it was easy to think of and it summed up the small terrified squirrel in front of him. A sudden image of a cartooned version of the kid in front of him as a squirrel popped into his head, which warmed him up greatly. To distract himself, Voldy got his case out and opened it up, getting a bunch of wizard sweets to have a munch on. He offered to Quirrell, who took one and ate it happily.

For a bit, Quirrell stared at Voldy's trunk and, for a while, Voldy didn't notice. Eventually, he clocked.

"Do you see anything interesting?"

Quirrell jumped at his new friends voice, as if he had done something wrong. "On yo-your trunk. It s-says your f-f-full n-name." He pointed at the name tag, stating 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. "D-did you kn-know that you h-have a french word i-in your name?"

"What? Really? Is it a cool one?"

Quirrell smiled and shrugged "P-probably. You got a p-pen and p-paper?"

After passing Quirrell some, he wrote down Tom's full name. After crossing out the relevant letters, he wrote down the french phrase underneath. "Vol de mort. Flight of death."

Voldy smiled. "Hey, you said that without stuttering!" Quirrell chuckled. "Flight of death, that's so cool! You're smart to know such cool french words."

Blushing, Quirrell fidgeted in his seat, pushing hair out of his eyes. "I-Im not really. J-Just luck."

Whilst Quirrell sat there, crossing letters out and muttering to himself, Voldy sat there staring at him and frowning. He really had low self confidence issues. But who can blame him? If he permanently hang around with little shits like those bloody Muggles from Diagon Alley, he's sure to doubt himself. But all that is going to change. Voldy was determined to make sure that no-one ever made his new friend doubt himself again.

Giggling broke Voldy's thought span, and he slid into the seat next to Quirrell. "What?"

"H-have you seen wh-what you're name l-letters spell out?" still grinning, he showed his friend the piece of paper, the words 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'. "You are now l-lord of the fl-flight of death!"

"That is so my nickname from now on!" Voldemort looked at Quirrell excitedly. "From now on, I shall be known as Voldemort!"

As a joke, Quirrell bowed in his direction, with a weird expression on his face. "All hail Lord Volde-atchoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"No problem...That sounded cute."

Quirrell blushed slightly. The word 'cute' wasn't thrown in his direction that often, and he didn't know how to take compliments that well. "S-sorry, sometimes when I s-sneeze, it sounds sq-squeaky and st-stupid-"

"Not that. Although... yeah..." Voldy mentally snapped himself out of his daydream and continued. "You called me Voldy, then sneezed. I... I like the sound... of Voldy." He muttered the last sentence almost to himself. Mentally, he was planning something out before he looked back up at Quirrell. "OK, I'll call you Quirrell, if you call me Voldy. We'll get everyone else to call each other that too, deal?"

"Deal!"

In excitement, Voldy hugged his friend, who stiffened at the contact in surprise. Wide eyed, Voldy retreated and shuffled away, shocked at what the hell possessed him to scare his new friend like that. "Shit. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry... I wasn't thinking... I-"

Cautiously, Quirrell shuffled forward and with a scared frown, he wrapped his arms around his new friends waist, resting his head onto Voldy's shoulder and closed his eyes. It was Voldy's turn to freeze now. Not because he didn't want to hug Quirrell - quite the opposite in fact, but he didn't want to scare his new friend. Slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the small child's frame, and nestled his head next to Quirrell's ear.

"H-hey... This isn't s-so bad." Voldy felt Quirrell's lips on his neck smile, and his eyelids flutter. A warm fuzzy feeling filled Voldy's tummy. He had a friend. Two seconds on the train and he had a friend. The best part? He really cared about Quirrell, he wanted to protect him, to make sure he was never treated badly like that day outside the Leaky Cauldron ever again.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yes Quirinus?"

"... Th-thank you." Quirrell didn't let go. In fact he hugged Voldy tighter. Out of embarrassment he buried his neck further if possible into Voldy's neck. Warm drops of water fell down hi neck onto his Muggle clothing. "F-for being th-there for me. Th-that day. I..." Voldy didn't speak, he just let Quirrell sniff and waited patiently for him to continue. "No-one has e-ever stood up f-for me l-like that. I-im so gl-glad were friends!" As he spoke the last sentence, his shoulders started shaking and Voldy knew Quirrell was silently sobbing into his shoulder.

"Quirrell, No, please don't cry!" He let go of his friend and looked him in the eyes, wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I'm promise you, right now, that i will never let any asshole treat you bad ever again. I'll always stand by you." He grabbed Quirrell's hand, who was smiling through the tears he was still shedding. "You're my first ever friend. I like you. I never like anyone, but i like you. Wizard God knows why. So as your friend, i'll protect you, and stand by you no matter what."

"You-You're my first ever best friend too Voldy!" Quirrell cried with emotion, wiping the tears from his eyes and grinning at the person in front of him.

Voldy tilted his head in confusion. "Best friend?"

"S-sorry, th-that just k-kinda slipped out-"

"Its OK. We can be best friends, no big deal!"

"YAY!" Quirrell acted like such a child as he hugged Voldy yet again that Voldy laughed. He decided he liked this childish, fun side of his best friend. For a while, they sat there eating sweets and talking about everything. Quirrell taught Voldy some French and Spanish, while Voldy told Quirrell about him being able to talk to snakes. They talked about strange hobbies, like Quirrell's liking of flowers (he conjured up a black rose for Voldy, who placed it behind his ear) and Voldy's dancing (he physically got Quirrell up and played some music while they had fun dancing like the silly kids they were.) They talked about home lives, and found out they were both half-bloods both on their mothers sides, and both had strict parents who respected their reputations more than their sons. ("Are y-you sure w-we aren't se-secretly related?" "You know, Quirrell, that would not surprise me in the least.) Talk then revolved around Hogwarts and what houses they'll be in. ("I'll be Slytherin, no doubt. The hat'll take one look in my head and see the Parsletongue in me." "I d-don't mind either way, th-they all sound s-so wonderful!)

"Sp-speaking of s-sorting, is it tr-true there is a Scarf of Se-sexual Preference?"

Voldy shrugged. "Never heard of that one. We'll find out when we get there." He took a bite out of a chocolate frog and continued. "What's that meant to do?"

Quirrell had a pack of sherbet lemons he had bought from the Muggle world which, to Voldy, were surprisingly nice. He was thoughtfully sucking one as he talked. "Ap-apparently, it's meant to s-sort the stu-student depending on wh-what kind of per-person they'll, you know, f-fancy in the future."

"What, like if they're skinny, curvy, red head-"

"N-no i think the m-main th-thing is if they're m-male or f-female."

Voldy laughed, a weird out of place laugh. "What? That's stupid!"

"You th-think? Why?"

"Well... everyone knows what they like, and maybe they don't want everyone else to know!"

"Wh-hat about th-those who don't?" Voldy didn't reply. "V-Voldemort, are you OK?"

"Yes." he snapped at Quirrell, who flinched, but raised his eyebrow and continued to look at Voldy without speaking. Voldy sighed. "No. My family has something against girls who like girls and guys who like guys. They go on about how its wrong and goes against everything they were ever told."

"Th-that's terrible!" Quirrell shuffled in his seat before asking, "So d-do you like any gi-girls? Or g-guys?"

Voldy looked up. "I like you. I already told you that."

"N-no Voldy. I mean in Th-THAT way."

Voldy scratched his head as he thought, and took a sherbet lemon from Quirrell's packet. "To be honest Quirrell, I don't think i would know if I did." For a second, Voldy was cautious about telling Quirrell about his past, after all, they'd only just met. But somehow... he trusted his new friend. "My Mother and Father... they didn't really show me what love was. Mother tried... occasionally... but I think father scared her..." Voldy wasn't emotional about this, he'd gotten used to not showing emotion from a young age. But the way Quirrell looked at him with his large brown eyes, full of sympathy... it made him want to change the subject. "And.. I've never really felt any emotion before, I kinda learned to shut it out... Except you. This friend stuff, it's all new... and kinda nice." Voldy finished awkwardly. He had looked at the floor through a lot of the last bit of the speech, to avoid those eyes, and now he looked up to see Quirrell looking at him with both pity and gratitude in those eyes, the eyes that always showed what emotions he was feeling.

Quirrell opened his mouth to speak when he heard music from outside, in the corridor. "Wh-what was that?"

Curious, Voldy got up and opened the door. "I don't know... It's coming from down the train." He turned to Quirrell with mischief in his eyes. "Wanna go check it out?"

"S-sure!" As Quirrell got up, he automatically reached for Voldy's hand, as they walked down the corridor...

**(Oh my goodness, I didn't think that this chapter would be so frigging long! Guess i'll have to split the dream in two. Sorry if its long and a bit bleh, just wanted to give a bit of background story. Now you know how the two cute kids met. And awwwww Voldy defending the first person he ever cared about! NYAAAAAAA!**

**Next Chapter - which i'll start typing in about 6 hours - will include how the others were introduced, and how they acted around each other the first time they all met. Sorry once again for splitting the dream up. )**


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort tossed and turned in his dreams with a slight smile on his face. It was strange to have such nice dreams, as normally he was an insomniac. The only explanation was the events from earlier that day physically and mentally tired him out.

In his dream, he ran down the corridors of the train, pulling a happy Quirrell along by the hand. The music they could hear was dance music, that was for sure!

"'H-Hogwarts - A History' n-never mentioned anything ab-about the train having an in b-built music system!"

They slowed a they approached a crowd of students watching as an unusually tall child, looking older than his actual age dance. He had long blonde hair which he threw back as he danced to S Club Seven, wearing a tank top, tight metallic silver leggings, leg warmers and trainers. The boys watched as he jumped at the lyrics, spinning and twirling. He stretched his arms into some ballet poses and pranced before dropping to the floor dramatically and gamboling, landing on his feet. The crowd around him cheered and clapped.

"W-wow, he's pretty good!" Quirrell said, sighing with a dreamy expression.

For whatever reason, the look on his new friend's face was irritating Voldy so much. Was he... jealous? "That was OK I guess..." He muttered sourly.

The song had finished just before Quirrell had spoken, so the blonde dancer heard Quirrell's comment, and turned to thank him. However, when he heard Voldemort's response, he frowned. "OK? Sure... And I suppose you could do any better?" the child spit the words out of his mouth.

"Hell yeah, I can do better!" Voldy said, walking forward and confronting the child face on.

"Well... lets see shall we?" He walked over to the CD player and pressed the 'next' button. A familiar Muggle song blared out, which caused Quirrell to shout out.

"Oh my God! G-gangnam style!"

Voldy glanced over at his new friend and saw the joy on his face, which caused him to smile. Yes, if there was one thing he loved about the Muggle world, it was their different types of music...

Both the kid and Voldy were rocking their hips to the beat. "Who is to go first?" The kid asked, with a showing of his dazzling white teeth.

"You. Show me the best you got. So i can top it." Voldemort made the last comment with a smirk.

With a flourish, Lucius started with a spin and followed it with some fancy footwork before jumping and doing the splits midair to the crowds delight. When he landed, he lifted his leg and twirled. He did it again and this time jumped with both legs. A third time he jumped, and this time his legs reached high up in the air enough to do a sort-of-somersault. Landing on his feet he stood up straight, waiting for his processor to 'top it.' He managed to do all that within the first half of the first verse.

Heh, Voldy thought. He could top that.

Voldy started by skidding on his knees and limbo-ing underneath the guys legs, before crouching up and back-flipping from his crouched position. He span around before touching the floor with one hand and doing a mix between a one-handed gambol and spin. He slithered his arms out like snakes, glancing at Quirrell and winking. Quirrell giggled, knowing he was implying about his parsletongue gift. He finished off by running at the glass door, causing a gasp to fly out of Quirrell's mouth. He ran up it and back-flipped off of it with a grin, causing the students who were in there to see what all of the commotion was all about.

Lucius watched this with a curious expression on his face. This kid was cool, a LOT better than anyone who he had ever faced before. They circled around each other, analyzing each other as the music played.

"You're good." the kid commented through narrowed eyes.  
"Thanks, so are you." Voldy said, surprise in his voice.  
The kid then grinned at Voldemort. "Do you know the Muggle dance for this?"  
Voldy couldn't help but grin back. "Do I?"

OOPA GANGNAM STYLE!

They both simultaneously started galloping in the gangnam style dance, to the confusion of those who were brought up by wizards, and the joy of those who weren't. Quirrell was laughing so hard at the two people in front of him , and Voldy's heart swelled at the sight. At some point, i'm so getting him to dance this with me, he thought happily.

The pair of dancers wiggled their legs to the 'Hey Sexy Lady' line, to the joy of the females in the group, and finished their duet dance. It was the kids turn to take the spotlight.

For a while, he did a very fast Irish jig, focusing mainly upon his footwork, starting slow and speeding up, faster and faster, before finishing with a triple back-flip. Once again, he looked at Voldy as if to say 'top that!'.

Voldy smirked for a bit, before tap dancing with his special shoes. These shoes were special because they not only had metal on their soles, but also around the sides of the foot so that exceptional tap dancers, like Voldy, could twist their foot to the side and still have that tap sound. He started with his arms behind his back, before placing them out as if to keep balance, then wind-milling his arms and finally making star jumps.

As it got closer to the chorus, both dancers once again circled each other, both still doing their specific dance, faster and faster, until they physically jumped at the explosion noise. This time, instead of doing the chorus dance to each other, they did it back-to-back, towards the audience. Voldy grinned at Quirrell as he danced, waggling his eyebrows. Some of the crowd were joining in the dance now. Quirrell did a bit but he must have decided he looked stupid and stopped.

When the chorus ended, the two kids stayed back-to-back, slowly raising their arms and wiggling their hips to the beat. Simultaneously they flicked their hair over their shoulders before spinning around each other. They both held hand for a second, as the kid spinned Voldy, before he returned the favour. They both leaned backwards still holding hands. They did a little shimmy in each others direction before the kid jumped onto Voldy's shoulders and front flipped onto the floor, still holding Voldy's hands so that he in turn had to front flip over the kids crouched body.

"Ok guys, join in now!" the kid shouted to the crowd who poured in and lined up. Quirrell was shy at first but Voldy went over and grabbed his hand gently before escorting him to the queue. They did the final chorus dance together. Just as the dance finished, Voldy grabbed Quirrell's hand and twirled him into my arms, dipping him as his final pose. They stayed like that as the crowd applauded, and for some unknown reason, the crowd didn't seem as loud as they did. Voldy thought he was going deaf.

Quirrell giggled as Voldy lifted him back up from the dip, still clinging onto Voldy. "That was s-so much fu-fun!"

"I know, right? That's why I love dancing!" Voldy grinned, still holding his friend. He let go, not really wanting to but knowing he had to. "What did you.. erm... think?" Suddenly, he was very shy, thinking what his friend thought of the one thing he was good at.

"H-honestly?" He looked at his friend in the eyes. "I th-think that was s-so amazing! You are so t-talented."

"Your friend is right!" Voldy looked up to see the kid from the dance off, with his shiny long blonde hair slightly wet from sweat. "Hi. I'm Lucius Malfoy. That was... amazing. I've never had as worthy an opponent before."

"Wow, thanks! Um... I'm Tom Riddle." Voldy said, smiling before remembering. "But my friends call me Voldemort."

Lucius looked confused for a second. "Voldemort? That's a... unique nickname."

Voldy smirked. "This is my best friend, Quirrell."

Quirrell waved shyly, suddenly clinging onto Voldemort a little bit more. Seeing this, he put an arm around Quirrell to try and comfort him. "Hey Quirrell, wanna go back to our compartment and get changed into our wizarding gear?" After an affirmative, Voldy whispered to him. "Can Lucius come too?" Voldy didn't know why, but he felt he needed permission off the smaller boy. After all, he didn't want to lose his friend due to a silly mistake.

"Of course!"

Voldy smiled at the fact that he said that without stuttering, showing how much determination he had about making a new friend.

As they walked down the corridor, Voldy turned to say something to Lucius, but instantly forgot what he was going to say when he bumped into a frizzy haired dark-skinned girl. "Oh, sorry about that."

"No, it was my fault- Hey, you were dancing earlier! You were really good!"

Voldy grinned at this girl, causing her to smile back. "Thank you."

Lucius pouted. "Hey, what about me?"

The girl tilted her head to one side, taking in Lucius's appearance. "You were... OK I suppose."

"WHAT?! I was just as good if not better than Voldemort!" Behind the quarreling duo, Voldemort had walked over to Quirrell and, hearing that, was torn between laughter at him being frustrated over a simple girl, and annoyance. He decided on the former and smirked down at Quirrell, who was watching the scene with a giant grin on his face. Voldy, seeing this, hugged Quirrell, he loved it when his new friend smiled.

"Ooh, SOMEONE has a big ego!"

"Knowing that i'm good at something does NOT make me have a big ego, Night Troll!" Lucius narrowed his eyes at this girl with frizzy hair in clumps on her head.

"That may be, but saying that you're better than someone who is equally as good as you in the way that you just did does!" she stood, hands on her hips.

"OK, OK point taken, will you just go! Please?" Lucius was irritated now. The way he said please completely went against the polite word - it was laced with venom.

"Wow, you're such a douchebag!" She turned her back completely on him. "Your name is Voldemort? Hi, I'm Bella..." she raised her eyebrow at how much the duo were hugging, but said nothing. "Is this your year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes!"  
"Yup."  
"U-uh-huh"

She smiled at Quirrell's stutter in a kind way, obviously finding it cute. "Well I hope everything works out for you two. See you soon!" And with one more dirty look at Lucius, she was off.

Voldy remembered the events after that conversation well. Lucius had spent a full 20 mins moaning about the girl in the corridors as the trio got changed. Voldy himself tried to ignore the weird uncomfortable nice feeling he got as he changed into his wizard clothes with Quirrell, and they had gotten worse as he helped his friend with the latching on his trousers. Although Quirrell had stayed quiet throughout most of the train journey, he later told Voldy why. Apparently, he had spent a lot of the train journey watching Lucius and seeing if he could trust him. When he then asked why he didn't do that to Voldemort at first, Quirrell replied that his gut instinct told him from day one that he was the one person he could trust with anything, even his flower collection at home. The boat journey was interesting as the girl had also joined them, and the duo watched as Lucius and Bella stared each other out for the whole journey.

Thankfully, the dream skipped all of this and went straight to the great hall.

The sorting hat was on a stool in the middle of the room. At the moment, it was sorting the Carrow sisters into Ravenclaw. Voldy was nervous but not as nervous as Quirrell looked. His friend was shivering and looked as though he was close to tears.

"Quirrell, what's wrong?"

He turned to Voldemort with pure fear in his eyes. "Wh-what if they d-don't sort me? Wh-what if i d-don't belong here? I c-cant go back Voldy, i j-just can't!"

The duo talked as a bright red headed girl called Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I know Quirrell, I know. But Quirrell, did you get a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes?"

"Did a lovely beautiful snowy white owl send you the letter?"

Quirrell's eyes widened in horror. "N-no the owl was b-beige! Does th-that mean-"

"No that's OK, its the same kind of thing." Putting his arms around his new friend to hug him from behind with one hand, he stroked his soft flower and peach smelling hair in the other."The point is, Quirrell, you received this letter, so Dumbledore knows that you have magic inside you. You belong here Quirrell. You belong in this hall, waiting for that hat to sort you into your new family. You belong here with me..." Voldy trailed off, realizing what he'd just said. "OK maybe not the last p-"

"No, you're right, Voldy. I belong in this place, with you, and I'm going to prove it!" Quirrell said it with fierce determination that made Voldy proud to know the person in front of him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Lucius hissed from behind quietly as the girl from on the train sat under the hat. It was there for three seconds before the hat shouted out "Slytherin!" she grinned and waited as the Scarf of Sexual preference sat on her shoulders.

"Oh, she's straight alright. But hell, you're gonna be lusting after so many guys like a whore for the first two years of your life!"

Bellatrix blushed, but was evidently pleased because she excitedly ran over to the Slytherin table.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Voldy and Quirrell gave him a thumbs up before his eyes disappeared under the hat. They looked at each other and crossed their fingers.

"Slytherin!"

The duo laughed as Lucius shouted the word "SHIT!" as loud as he could. "Things are going to be fun, I kinda hope that I DO go into Slytherin now.."

The scarf settled on his shoulders. "Ooh, a dancer, that'll make him flexible... hmm surprisingly, I can see you as Heterosexual - with a hint of bi-curiosity."

"Hmph..." He trudged over to the Slytherin table and sat as far away from Bella as physically possible.

A few more people were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "I bet L-Lucius LOVES being in th-the same house as B-Bella..."

A kid named Peter Pettigrew was also placed in Gryffindor, and sat next to the red head, automatically putting an arm around her.

"Quirinus Quirrell."

"Oh W-Wizard G-god..."

"You'll be fine, just remember, i'm right here for you."

He walked up to the stadium, shaking as the hat cast judgement on him. Although none of the other kids could hear what the hat said when judging a student, years later when Voldemort was learning Legilimency, Quirrell would say that he could practice on him. One of the memories that he always remembered in his mind was what the hat said to his friend, and that echoed through the dream. "Wow... such talent... someone who could no doubt make great progress here..."

"Wait... I belong here?" the shock in Quirrell's voice was obvious.

"Belong? My boy! You possess qualities of all four of the houses. You have obvious bravery in your soul. I can sense your wit and cleverness, as well as your loyalty and kindness. But above all, your cunning and sly! My my, this will be my hardest sorting yet. Where do you truly belong boy?"

"I belong... with him..." Thoughts filled Quirrell's head of his new friend, saving his life, getting to know each other... the flowers and snakes thing...

"A parsletongue, huh? Well, who am I to get in the way of true friendship? Perhaps this house will help your self confidence. SLYTHERIN!"

He screamed the last word, to the joy of Quirrell. But no one yelled louder and harder than Voldy, secret tears of joy rolling down his face at the fact that his friend had made the house where Lucius was. Even if, somehow, he wasn't put in Slytherin, he'd have Lucius, and even Bella, to look out for him.

The scarf rounded around Quirrell's shoulders. "Interesting... so much has changed for you in the last month.. Quirrell. Had you been sorted three weeks ago, I would have said you were asexual - that means you have no interest in any other person sexually or otherwise" He explained to a confused Quirrell. "But now, there's no doubt about it. You're Gay, kid." Quirrell flinched at the word. "Sorry, bad choice of word? You're homosexual, but a shy one. In the closet. Even YOU don't realize who you love yet. But I dooooo!" He sang the last few words before Quirrell got up, visibly upset.

The entire year had heard what the scarf had said, unlike the hat. Voldy was shocked at first, but he was more curious on who the scarf was on about. Every part of his being wanted to run over and comfort his friend, but he wasn't allowed out of the queue. Instead, he transfigured a hankie out of no-where and levitated it over to his new friend, who took it confused. Voldy waved, a sad smile on his face. Quirrell waved back, slightly more cheerful, and mouthed the words 'Please be in Slytherin.'.

"Thomas Riddle."

He walked onstage before turning to the crowd. "Before I get sorted, I want to let you all know. My name isn't Tom now, it's Voldemort, OK? My friends should call it me, an i'd appreciate it if the teachers would too." He bowed his head in the direction of the teachers. Some looked intrigued, others annoyed he'd spoken out of turn. He sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

"Oh, hello there. You must be the one... never mind Yup, an obvious Parsletongue Be careful how you use that skill, OK?" He muttered an affirmative. "And take care of your little friend for me. You both owe me big time."

"You don't have to tell me that, Sorty. I'll return the favor... somehow..."

"Thanks kid. SLYTHERIN!"

Quirrell literally stood on his stool and jumped up and down. Lucius joined him, and in a bizarre twist, so did Bella. The three of them held hands and jumped up and down, before Lucius realized he was holding hands with Bella, and let go, sulking. She sat down next to him and stuck her tongue out at him childishly, before patting Quirrell's back.

The Scarf wrapped around his shoulders. "Hmm... interesting... I can see you going a number of ways!"

Voldemort stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The scarf turned his head to Voldemort. "I can see so many possible futures for you Tom. Some nice, some not so nice. I can also see you making different choices in those futures. For some, you are alone until the day you die. In others, you experiment a lot, and in others you are so very confused. If you take the path you are on now, then you will end up happy, with someone who cares about you.

"You're wrong! I don't care about anybody!" Voldy shouted. "Except..."

"Exactly. Except that one person. Well, who am I to slap you with a label? Your future is a blank page, the rest is still written! UNDECIDED!"

Voldy wobbled out of the chair and collapsed next to Quirrell. "V-Voldemort, are you OK?"

"... yeah... I hope my parents don't get too upset. I mean, just because i'm undecided doesn't mean i'll be into guys..." Quirrell looked down at the table at the mention. Voldy noticed, and remembered how upset his friend was. "Quirrell, i'm so sorry. But you know what? There is nothing wrong with you liking guys!"

Quirrell's eyes filled with tears. "Oh yeah, so why was I always the one teased at Primary school because i didn't want to kiss any of the other girls? Why were they saying there was something wrong with it all the time?"

"Because they were stupid ignorant bastards. Like my parents, who won't accept us- I mean you- for who you are!" Voldy grabbed Quirrell's shoulders and rested his forehead against his, to emphasize your point. "You're at Hogwarts now. And they'll probably be some bastards here too, but you also have friends. You have Bella and Lucius. and you have me. And we accept you for who you are. And if anyone says anything nasty to you, I promise..." He linked his pinky around Quirrell's to show how much he meant what he was about to say. "I will always stand by you and defend you, even if it means I get in trouble."

Quirrell smiled through the tears in his eyes. At that moment, the enchanted skies above the students turned dark and the stars started coming out. It was a clear beautiful night, and the sparkles reflected out of those brown eyes. That was the moment Voldy realized how much he cared about his friend, and how he always wanted to be by his side, never leaving him. He realized that Quirrell was special.

"You know what? Fuck my parents! If i fall for a guy, that's my problem, not theirs. I've had enough of trying to be someone i'm not to please them! From now on, i'm focusing on school, on friends, on having as much fun as possible... and on you, Quirinus Quirrell."

Quirrell's smile was the last thing Voldy saw before he woke up from the dream. He yawned, smiling, and glanced at his phone. It was 3.15am. Damn that insomnia inside him. He glanced over to his friends. Yaxley was spread out all over his bed, mouth open. Lucius, who was on the bed not far from Yaxley, was tossing his hair in his dreams, which made Voldemort smile. Severus was also asleep, mouthing the words 'arrogant bullying toerag' with a smile on his face. and finally, next to the window, was Quirrell. He watched him breathe gently, in and out for a while.

Yawning, Voldemort got out of bed to open the window. Somehow, that always seemed to help. He stared out of the window for a while, taking in the view, letting his thoughts wander on his dream. Who'd have thought that in that gap of time, Voldemort and Quirrell would grow as inseparable as they have, that Bella and Lucius could stand to be in the same room as each other, and this small group of Slytherins break the tradition of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor? He turned to Quirrell, and sat on his bed. Yes, so much has happened over the past three years, none of which he'd trade for all the money in the world. The wind blew a piece of his hair over his eyes, so Voldy gently pushed the hair out of the way. In his dreams, Quirrell tilted his head towards Voldy's fingertips. Voldy made a small oh sound, and stroked the younger boy's cheek gently. So much has changed, but Quirrell was still the childish guy he'd shown himself to be on the train.

Voldemort jumped at the sound of his friend groaning in his sleep. Voldy frowned, watching Quirrell's head toss and turn. Was he having a horrible nightmare? And if so, what was it about to have this much an effect on him? For a second, Voldy considered using Legilimency to enter Quirrell's mind and wake him up. Before he had the chance, he started talking in his sleep.

"Stop it... please... begging you..."

Voldy gasped, frozen. His friend was in trouble. Should he invade his friend's privacy, or save him from himself?"

"I'll give you all my chocolate frogs... OK, OK, i take it back... i'm sorry..."

That sounded familiar. Was Quirrell... no... he couldn't be dreaming about that. There ws only one way to find out. The next thing that he said...

Voldy muttered the words he had spoken earlier. "Made you giggle though... didn't I?" He closed his eyes at the memory, and lay down next to his friend, subconsciously holding his hand.

"Y-yeah..." Quirrell replied in his sleep. He stopped turning and his breathing increased, causing Voldemort to open his eyes. His friend's cheeks were now burning. Then again, he remembered his reaction to the events that had occurred Sudden images and sounds flooded in his mind. Quirrell's face, the feel of a wand in his back, the sound of Quirrell whimpering.

Just like he was doing now.

"V-Voldemort... w-we should s-stop... th-the others..." There was no doubts about what his friend was dreaming about now. But from this angle... from the outside angle... it sounded unpleasant. It sounded forced, like he had nearly forced the one person he cares about more than Zefron to do something he didn't want. He'd even bound him! It made him physically sick to know what he'd nearly done. Voldy automatically knew what he should have said.

"Do you want me to stop." He said it out loud, simple tears running down his face. That's what he should have asked. He should have known if his friend was OK. No wonder he reacted as he did to cover him up in front of Severus.

"N-no... i don't."

For a second, Voldy thought he had imagined his friend speaking those words. "Are you sure?" the words filled the air, and Voldy didn't expect an answer.

"Never been... so sure in my life... In fact..."

Voldy's eyes widened at his reply. The tears that had filled his eyes fell, and Voldy quickly wiped them away. He sat there for ages on his friends bed, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but all he heard were whimpers. What was going on? Was dream Voldemort hurting poor Quirrell?

Jumping off of Quirrell's bed, he lay down in his own. He couldn't just sit there, letting his best friend suffer, he just couldn't! Getting in a comfortable position, he focused on Quirrell's mind like he had always been taught. He focused on a tether connecting both his and Quirrell's mind, and the tether bringing their minds closer, until they connected...

Sudden daylight blinded Voldemort, as he opened his eyes. He could sense two people in the room, Quirrell and himself. "Well... when in Rome..." He focused on the dream him and connected the two of them together. Before he knew it, he was in the shoes of his dream self.

"Shit... Quirrell..."

Somehow, in the dream, Quirrell had broken free of the binding charm and had pinned Voldy onto his bed using just his arms. Voldy had struggled for a second before he realized two things. One, his shirt was now also undone too, and two, Quirrell was biting on his collarbone. And it felt so good.

"Quirrell..." Voldy moaned his name again. "Why are you doing this?" His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Quirrell slowly kissed his neck, before reaching his ear.

"Because I want this." He whispered into Voldy's ear. "Because this is my dream." He bit gently on Voldy's earlobe, causing a growl to escape from his throat. Quirrell then continued the kissing of his neck, occasionally sucking on parts of the neck to cause marks. "Because this is the only place where you can be mine. Outside... I don't know if you want this..." Quirrell let go of Voldemort with sadness in his eyes. He got off of the well lit bed and went to walk away, but Voldy grabbed his hand.

"I want this, Quirrell."

He smiled at Voldy, before lying back down next to him. He trailed his fingertips down Voldemort's chest, in the same way that Voldemort had him, before unbuttoning his jeans.

Then he grabbed both of Voldemort's heads, one in either hand. And crashed their lips together.

It was too much for Voldemort. All he could think was the word Quirrell. Thinking that one word caused him to be jerked from that dream-body to his real life body, lying in his own bed at 3.30 in the morning.

He didn't open his eyes. His gut instinct told him not to. And he realized why when he heard movement coming from Quirrell's direction.

"Voldy?" Quirrell whispered the word into the darkness. Immediately, he realized what he'd done. He'd called out his name in reality, causing Quirrell to wake up from the fantastic dream he was having. Well, Voldy thought, he couldn't say that he was awake, because then he'd admit to breaking Quirrell's privacy, and who knows how that could ruin their friendship. So he stayed still, focused on breathing in and out, slowly, rhythmically.

After a bit, he heard more movement, bed squeaks, floorboard creaks, and felt the rustle of the blanket next to him. Crap, he thought, now he had to focus on making his face look like he was dreaming.

Quirrell touched Voldemort's face, exactly the same way he had Quirrell's. He knew his face would have already been hot from the Legilimency, but this certainly didn't help things. Neither did Quirrell's little giggle. Or the feel of warm minty breath on his face... the feel of their noses rubbing... the feeling of... their... lips...meeting.

When Quirrell pulled away, he whispered into Voldemort's ear. "Sleep tight, my Dark Lord. I love you, you're my best friend ever." He stood there for a while before moving back to his bed and falling asleep.

Voldy lay there with his eyes open, a thousand questions running through his head. What had just happened? Did Quirrell do this a lot while he slept? Should he still flirt with his friend jokingly like he did? Why does Quirrell make him feel this way? What kind of love does his best friend feel for him?

What is love?

With the questions running through his mind, it physically exhausted Voldemort, causing him to fall asleep and dream about Zefron.

And when they woke up, both boys couldn't remember the events of the previous night.

**(Hello! Thanks for your continued support, and your understanding about the split chapter scene. Unfortunately, I couldn't upload this sooner because I May have possibly spent the last two days watching Holy Musical B man and Starship... whoopsies. Yes, I am evil enough to make Voldy and Quirrell not remember sweet sweet things... Next Chapter will be the Gryffindors and Slytherins talking about the terms and conditions to the 'skirt bet' and Gryffindor's plan starts to kick into action. HEHEHE)**


	7. Chapter 7

Once upon a time, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in a feud that lasted for centuries. It started as far back as the four founders of Hogwarts, with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Both were the best of friends to start with, and it was only after Salazar became quite racist with their choice of students, thinking that children with non Muggle parents but obvious magic in their veins were not allowed to go to Hogwarts, let alone be in his house. The other three disagreed, thinking that all students should have the equal opportunity that Purebloods did. That, combined with the Chamber of Secrets stuff, ended the little bromance between those two founders.

Up until two years ago, the fight had affected all Gryffindors and Slytherins, including the ones in this story. In Voldemort and Quirrell's first year, they didn't openly despise the lion-hearts. It was only Regulus, Lily and Peter who were in the same year as Voldy and co and although Regulus made some snidey comments with a few of his first year acquaintances about the 'evils' of the Slytherin house, it wasn't anything that the Slytherins couldn't make a quick remark to. Lily and Peter were too wrapped up in their little 'friendship'.

The following year, James. Sirius and Lupin came on the scene. Them combined with the others caused a massive abomination. Severus, Yaxley and Narcissa joined the Slytherin group this year too. Apparently, Lily had broken up with Severus over their Summer holidays, a couple of days before going to Hogwarts together, so this caused the Slytherins to be bitter with the two Gryffindors. Sensing the tension, James and Sirius joined Lily and Peter. And thus the prank war began.

At first, it was malice. Cruel spite and judgement forced the Gryffindors into breaking into the allocated Slytherin dormitories and graffiti on the walls, break some stuff and set their beds on fire. They found it completely hilarious. The Slytherins didn't. They wanted revenge, and blood in Severus's case. So at breakfast this morning, during the morning owl post, they transfigured bird seed all over the Gryffindor table and, more specifically, the troublesome teens. To finish off, they also transfigured glue, so that all feathers that fell on them stayed where they landed. Like I said, it was all out of malice. At first. But after months of the same treatment, it was hard not to notice the smile on the opponents face when they have realised what they had done, nor the joy that was in their stomach when they plotted a new scheme.

One day in late February, they had to use their skills to defend themselves. A group of Hufflepuff seventh years had decided to break free of their 'loyalty' label, and start terrorizing any single first, second and third years they could find. Yes, that did include both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

It started off as words. But words can't hurt you, can they? Well, when they chose to make fun of Quirrell being the only Gay kid in his year it hurt, especially when his and Voldemort's friendship was dragged into it. Lucius's dress sense and obsession with dancing was also hit, as was Yaxley's medium-ish grades and eye patch and Severus's general appearance and depressive attitude. They even dragged the girls into it, calling Bella a slag and Narcissa fat and ugly. But the group decided that, while they had each other, they didn't care what the rest of the school thought, especially some stupid Hufflepuffs who were leaving come July.

Words couldn't hurt the group. That's why the Hufflepuffs resorted to actions.

Ironically, both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were in the library that day, although some members of the group would rather have not been there (Yes Regulus and Sirius, looking at you.) Both groups were recovering from the events of the last week and, although they didn't talk to each other, they had formed a silent truce through exchanged glances and silent nods. After all, each and every one of the members of the group had suffered from the Hufflepuffs throwing them into walls. Hard. For some people, it involved throwing them into statues (Lupin had a cut above his left eyebrow where his head had connected, and a giant bruise across his belly. Sirius had cried in his sleep for a week, not being able to protect his friend.) paintings, (Peter was still in detention every other weekday from seven in the evening till ten writing 'I must treat paintings with respect.' over and over again.) and at one dangerous point, mirrors. (Thankfully, Lucius had managed to twirl to avoid the more serious pieces, but he still had a few slash scars against his toned chest and arms, many of which caused the teachers to give him a little talk about self harming.)They didn't try hurting the women, but did spend a lot of time throwing objects at them. Damn those Hufflepuffs, with their obsessive finding and throwing. None of the groups felt like studying, and both were just sitting there, in the Slytherin's case, waiting for Yaxley and Severus to turn up. Lucius tried ringing both boys mobiles, but both were off, which caused the group to worry. Had the Hufflepuffs gotten them too?

When they finally entered the library, the first thing that they noticed, was both boys were wet. Yaxley was only slightly so, but had obvious burns over his skin and scorched robes. Severus was totally soaked, with slashed robes and not too severe bleeding, but he was coughing way too much and he was also in a state of shock. It had looked like both boys had been crying.

Both groups were stunned into an even deeper silence. "OH G-god, what happened?" Quirrell pulled Voldemort out of his chair and, getting up himself, offered the two the now empty seats. Severus didn't speak, he just stared at the floor, still coughing his guts up, in shock as Bella and Narcissa started hairdrying their friend with their wands. Yaxley let Lucius and Voldemort tend to the burn wounds, while Quirrell grew some tea-leaves from his wand to start making a strong hot drink for the pair.

Throughout the speech, Yaxley struggled to get his words out, still in shock himself, but knowing Severus wouldn't want to talk. "Severus and I... we were on our way to the library from Herbology. We'd left our text books there. We passed the lake... and the Hufflepuffs were there... they started yelling so we ignored them and walked faster. So they threw us towards them. The leader... he laughed at us... said we sucked and then said Severus needed a bath... so he..." His voice broke as tears started forming. "He threw him into the deep end of the lake. Like properly threw him with force, so he went straight under."

The Gryffindors listen to all of this as well with a disgusted look on their face. The Slytherins knew this, so Narcissa turned to Gryffindors and said with a snarl. "Severus can't swim. He can't swim for his life."

Yaxley continued. "And they- they wouldn't let me go... and Severus was thrashing around... and I yelled to the barstards that he couldn't swim - that he could die- and they...they said that was the point- and they wouldn't let go of me Severus, and I saw you go still and I thought you were dead and it was all my fault-"

"Oh God Severus!" The next thing Severus knew, he was being tightly hugged by James, who was also crying with gritted teeth. The Gryffindors joined the table and Yaxley continued.

"S-so I kicked the one holding me in the groins, and backflipped the other - and went in after him. I- i managed to clear the water out of his lungs with this anapneo spell i'd read upon last month...It clears blocked airways, so glad i read that book... and he opened his eyes and coughed. But the Hufflepuffs - they said they wanted to dry us off. They set fire to my robes." He gestured to the burns which were slowly healing. Quirrell passed both boys a cup of tea to calm their nerves. "They tried to do the same with Severus, but the one Hufflepuff couldn't pronounce it properly, so he cut Severus instead. And then a teacher came and said they needed to talk to them ab-about Quiddich. So we ran off before they could catch up."

No one spoke. Severus had stopped coughing at this point, and was sipping his tea, as was Yaxley. Everyone digested the information they had just heard. The Hufflepuffs, they had intended to kill a student from Hogwarts. and they LAUGHED about it. What kind of monsters are they?

"Those BASTARDS! We have to do something!" Peter yelled at the top of his voice, to the surprise of both groups.

"What can we do? We're just first and second years. We can't go up against a group of Seventh years." Regulus said bitterly.

"No, Peter's right, we have to try. They tried to MURDER poor Yaxley and Severus. They can't get away with this. Next time they might actually succeed in severely hurting someone... or worse." Lupin shuddered.

"Yes!" James growled, placing an arm around the now-dry Slytherin. Severus looked at the Gryffindor boy with a curious look on his face, before leaning his head onto his chest and closing his eyes. Listening to the Gryffindor's heart beat increase slightly, he smiled. It was soothing, and this was somewhere he felt safe.

"I... have choreographed a plan." Lucius commented. "We may be weak alone, but together... well we all have different strengths, do we not? Strengths that we are well above average in, strengths that we are, well, practically geniuses in."

"Well... I'm good with flowers and plants... Magical or otherwise..."

"I can talk to snakes, but I don't see what help that would be."

"Voldy, you can do the flame thing with your fingers, and the air ... thing too! Remember, at the Leaky Cauldron?" Voldy laughed at his friend's wide-eyed face as he grabbed on Voldy's arm and begged him to remember.

Lucius frowned... "Well... I have really sparkly teeth, I can dance, jump really high, I'm flexible and can kick a bit. What's that going to do?"

Lily tilted her head. "Really sparkly teeth?"

"Shine a light on them."

Since Bellatrix was the one sitting opposite Lucius, she was the one who produced the 'Lumos' spell. "Wow... you could guide ships out to sea with that smile..."

"Well, we'll be able to use it somehow." He turned to Bellatrix. "Special skills?"

"Well... erm... Me and Narcissa are ace at charming objects, small or large." She got out her phone and asked for Yaxley's and Severus's mobile. Both handed their mobiles, one to each girl. They tapped it once, and both mobiles were dry and worked again. Another tap and the reflections of Bellatrix and Narcissa from their phones were gone. They passed the mobiles back and waved their wand in the direction of the mirrors on the other side of the room. In a flash, the two reflections were there, looking around at their surroundings, then high-fiving each other at their success. "Your mobiles are now water-proof, by the way."

"Hey thanks!" Yaxley took his and Severus's mobile. He pocketed his own and left Severus's on the table, not wanting to disturb the now asleep boy. "Well, I'm good at muggle fighting. It's how I learned to dance. I learned a bit of Karate and expanded on it." He explained. He looked at his sleeping friend. "And Severus is ace at Potions, to the extent where he actually has started inventing his own."

The group murmured impressed, and turned their heads towards the Gryffindors. "Regulus?"

"I'm good at Defense against the Dark arts, so if they try any funny business, I could whip up a powerful shield fast." He replied with smile.

Sirius frowned. "The only think I can think of is Quidditch. I'm a beater outside Hogwarts, and I'm applying next year."

"Wow, really? I'm a Chaser! I'm gonna apply too." James smiled over to his friend, and high-fived him.

Lupin looked over nervously at the Gryffindors nervously before he whispered the words."Well... I read a lot of books... that could be a skill..."

Voldy frowned. "Come on Lupin, we all know you go disappearing each month off to the shrieking shack. You've got to be doing some kind of 'useful magic' there."

"No, honestly I don't I jus-"

"Well what do you do there?"  
"Come on, you can tell us."  
"I'm sure it's really cool and interesting!"

"NO! There's nothing I can do, OK?" Lupin yelled slightly, voice breaking.

Sirius looked at his best friend. "Why won't you tell us, Lupin. Huh? Is it Dark Magic? Is it something you think we'll be ashamed of?"

"No it's ju-"

"Well we won't! We've known you for a while now. And we know the type of person you are. Kind. Smart. Totally Awesome. And NOTHING will put us off that image." Lupin looked uncertain. "Come on, you can trust us. Look at us, we're the biggest group of freaks and abnormals around. We have weird likes and dislikes and obsessions."

"OK, fine. I trust you. I..." He swallowed before he blurted out his secret in a low ashamed voice. "I'm a werewolf." He covered his hands with his face.

The whole group looked shocked, some in disbelief, some in horror, others in realisation. "That explains the absences, and the regular illnesses..." Sirius muttered.

Raising his hands out of his grasp, he looked at Sirius. "You... don't hate me? You don't want to run away and never see me again? You don't think i'm evil?"

Voldy snorted. "You're not evil. You're one of the nicest people in this year. I mean, we've only just properly started talking and I knew that since you came here."

Grinning, Sirius head butted his friend. "Why would I hate you? You're awesome. Moony Lupin." He barked with laughter at his new nickname for his friend, and the others grinned.

"Actually, saying that... what is it like to transform into a wolf?" Yaxley asked with a curious look on his face.

"Painful." Lupin said sadly. "You have no physical awareness when you turn its...It's like when you faint and then, to you, it's just like 'you collapse and then you wake up instantly' where to the others around you, you could have been out for hours. But for me, it's the pain of transforming and then it's the next morning and I'm lying in the shrieking shack naked and covered in scars."

The group made sympathetic noises, feeling for the poor wolf. "Well... One of the potions that Severus was working on was a potion that... allowed awareness in wolf form, so that even when you are full wolf, you are able to control your reactions?"

Gobsmacked couldn't give Lupin's expression justice at that moment. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, wake him up, and-"

"But but but he's so comfy!" James whinged quietly, looking down at the figure clinging on to his shirt in his sleep.

He groaned. "I'm not sleeping... just resting my eyes..."

"Suuure Severus." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Is-is it true" Lupin looked at the sleepy form of Severus curled up in the Gryffindor's chest.

Looking around, Severus wondered why he was so warm. When he clocked James, he blushed slightly, unnoticably, and moved into his own chair. "Well, so the theory goes... we'll have to test out the potion beforehand, if it's OK with you."

"Well... I'll have to think about it..."

"OK you guys talk about that later... going back to the subject at hand... Lily? Special skill?" Regulus asked.

"Well, I'm good at transfiguation and levitating things. So... that may help?" Lily asked nervously, smiling.

"I have no special skill, so i'll be lookout or something..." Peter sighed, looking down, sad that he was disappointing his friends in their fight for justice.

"No, Peter, you're small. And small is good. You are also sneaky, so you could, I don't know... lead them here or something?" Voldy commented in a deep rusty voice.

The librarian was more than a little shocked to see the Gryffindors and Slytherins siting together talking, and she quite honestly agreed that the Hufflepuffs deserved it. So, just that once, she decided to turn a blind eye.

The plan was set. Being children, they almost didn't go through with it. That was until the bastards had used an unforgivable curse on Quirrell, trying to force him to jump off of the astronomy tower. Voldemort was there, and wondered why his friend had started skipping around shouting the words, 'I'm a stupid Gay pussy who likes flowers!' and only after using Legilimency could he see that someone was controlling his actions.

_Quirrell, what-_

_Voldy, someone's forcing me to do this. Help!_

_Try to fight them, squirrel._ "They're controlling him using the imperious curse!" He yelled at the rest of the group, who automatically started looking round for the culprit.

It was then Quirrell was forced to shout the words "I don't deserve to live!" and jumped off of the astronomy tower.

Voldy's heart literally stopped. "ACCIO QUIRRELL!" He screamed those words as he ran towards the astronomy tower, ready to throw himself off too. Thankfully, Voldemort's quick thinking had caused Quirrell to shoot back up to Voldemort.

Yaxley had found the person behind it all. "Expelliarmous!" His wand shot out of his hand. Deciding they had caused enough trouble, the Hufflepuffs fled. The group, minus Voldemort and Quirrell, followed, the anger flooding through their veins.

Voldemort grabbed Quirrell's hand with tears in his eyes. "Don't let go, OK?"

"Tr-Trust me, Thomas, th-thats the LAST thing on my mind now!" Quirrell used his legs to climb the wall as Voldemort pulled him over the danger zone.

After the pull up, both boys collapsed to the floor, mentally and physically exhausted. Quirrell grabbed Voldemort, refusing to let go, and just cried.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He just sat there and kissed Voldemort's face and neck over and over again, tears of gratitude falling from his face.

In response, Voldy just held his friend tight and openly sobbed. "I nearly lost you forever... I nearly lost you...I promised I'd never let anything happen and I nearly lost you. I'm so sorry Quirrell... I'm so so so sorry!" His shoulders shook as he buried his face in his friend's sweet-smelling hair.

"No, Tom, you saved me! You did what you always said you would and you saved me. You were going to jump off with me just to save me. You're so STUPID!" He laughed through the tears, leaning his head on Voldemorts shoulders and kissing his neck over and over. "You could have died! You should have just let me die-"

"NO NO NO NEVER NO QUIRINUS! NO Because without you I'm nothing! I need you, Quirrell. I need you in my life.-" Words failed Voldemort and both of them just sat there crying thanking the Wizard God that Voldemort was a fast thinker.

Footsteps approached. "They got away. Those bastards got away- Voldemort, Quirrell, you OK?" Yaxley looked down in concern.

"I've just nearly been forced against my will to commit suicide, and nearly caused my best friend to jump too, so no, not really!" Quirrell said, frowning and wiping his tears away.

"And Quirrell nearly died, so I'm allowed to cry if I want to." Voldemort growled, before letting go of Quirrell and looking at his group of friends. "We're GOING through with the plan. NO ONE HURTS MY QUIRINUS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

The plan didn't go quite according to plan. Peter led all the Hufflepuffs into a dark abandoned room on the fourth floor, which was filled with large mirrors. The 'reflections' of the others filled the mirrors, leading the Hufflepuffs into a mirror-free space. The space was filled with water and Devil's snare, which trapped the boys as they struggled. Secretly, the Devil's snare was laced with Veritaserum, that Severus had concocted. James and Sirius had provided Quiddich equipment, and while James flew around blowing up the lights, Lily bewitched the Quaffle to throw itself at the Hufflpuffs, as did Sirius with the bludgers. While this was all going on, Peter anonymously However, in the process, they got knocked into the Devil's snare with the Hufflepuffs.

"SHIT!" Lucius yelled. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to use the Incendio spell!" Quirrell yelled to the others. "The plants hate light and heat!'

"The what spell?!" Yaxley yelled over. He, Severus and Lupin, being first years, had yet to learn the spell.

"Just point you wand like this. INCENDIO!' Fire shot out of Quirrell's wand and hit the devils snare, which unwound at the touch of the burning flames. Voldy, Lucius and Regulus followed suit.

"OK OK um..." Yaxley looked around. "Lucius, can you grab that rope and swing over to the others and pull them out of there?"

"Give me a boost." Yaxley cupped his hands for Lucius to climb up to and grab the rope. successful, he kicked his legs to swing along and reached out his hand. "Grab each other's hands!"

"This is beginning to seem like it was a bad idea." Lupin looked terrified.

As Lucius went to grab the hands of the Gryffindors, the Devil's snare tightened around the Gryffindors. "The fire, it isn't enough!" Quirrell yelled. "Voldy, can't you- I dunno, make those flames you did that day outside the Leaky Cauldron?"

"No Quirrell, I can't! I have to be super pissed and right now all I feel is super shit scared! Anyways those flames are too dark to cause enough light and I think we have enough warmth at the mo- I CAN CREATE FUCKING SPARKLES WHEN I'M HAPPY!" The frustration he felt at himself now was immense.

Quirrell blinked. "Why didn't you tell us this BEFORE!" He yelled at his friend.

"I only just remembered! Trust me I'm feeling stupid right now!" He yelled back, running over to stand next to his friend. "If I do the spark shooting thing, do you think that will be enough?"

"How bright are they?" Quirrell continued to yell over the sound of the Hufflepuffs.

Voldemort paused. "Fairly."

"HELLO! DYING OVER HERE!" James commented over the water.

"Working on it!" Quirrell started running towards the exit.

"Hey!" Voldy grabbed Quirrell's arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"To go and get Bellatrix to make out with you or something!"

"No need." He pulled Quirrell's arm so that he fell towards him and, not having a second to spare, crashed their lips together.

Happy thought... happy thoughts... happy thoughts...

Quirrel pulled away for a second. "What the hell-" Voldy grabbed the back of his head and pulled Quirrell towards him once more.

Voldemort's initial plan was to imagine Quirrell as Bellatrix, or Narcissa, or any other female of the school. For some unknown reason though, all he could think about... was Quirrell. All of the happy silly jokey moments, the secrets they'd share, the pranks they'd talked about... the times they had flirted with each other jokingly... jokingly?

Quirrell had been struggling a bit, but after a while, he stopped. He let Voldemort kiss him. Quirrell wrapped his arms around his head, and tilted his head to kiss him back. His fingers stroked his hair, pulling him closer. And did he...did he just moan?

Sparks emitted from Voldemort's fingers. "NOW LUCIUS!" Yaxley yelled, and thankfully the Devil's Snare recoiled enough to rescue the poor Gryffindors.

The duo pulled away, oh so slowly. Voldemort had a slight smile on his face and Quirrell sighed. "So that's what kissing your best friend feels like." Voldemort giggled in a slightly-off voice.

"Wh-wh-why- Oh I get it!" Quirrell's smile brightened up. "You kissed me but you were thinking of someone... else..." His face fell at the last word.

"Nononono! I- I just... There's nothing wrong with me kissing my best friend, OK? You make me happy an- and I'm sorry OK? I won't do it again."

No one else saw what happened between the two, but they did notice when they became a hell of a lot more fake-flirtatious around each other, and a lot more protective. However, the two boys regularly admitted to the group and to each other when they were alone that they were just very close friends. At first, they were worried that the kiss would cause awkward tension between themselves, but they were both pleasantly surprised that the other not only didn't feel it was awkward, but also spent more time around each other. And the Hufflepuffs? They got caught out by Professor McGonagle and spilled the beans about everything that had happened over the past few months. Well, they got expelled, and everyone respected the Gryffindor/Slytherin combination.

Two years later, the Slytherins and Gryffindors sat in the same place that they had the day they plotted their revenge. It was a tradition that whenever the group needed to discuss something important, such as something school related, or surprise birthdays, they'd sit around that table. They stood by a strict no-pranking rule for all of these official meetings. Todays meeting, they were to discuss this 'skirt bet'.

"Before we begin today's meeting..." Lupin cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking. "I have a suggestion. Last time we met like this a couple of months ago... Well it was so noisy and disorganized. Everyone was talking over each other and it nearly got us kicked out."

The group murmured in agreement. "So, what are you suggesting?" Sirius asked Lupin.

After rooting around in his bag for a bit, he pulled out a miniature wolf. Everyone cooed at the tiny bundle of fur and Lupin explained his theory. "His name is Flopsy. What I was thinking is that when someone had a topic they wanted to talk about, they ask for Flopsy and then they are the one who talks and everyone else listens."

Lucius looked at the little wolf toy. "That is a really good idea. All those in favour of trying the new idea of Remus's?" All hands went up. "That's an affirmative. May I?" He gestured to the little toy.

"Sure!" Lupin chucked the animal at the dancer, who caught it in his right hand. "OK, I just wanted to check where those absent are. Lily and Peter are...?"

The Gryffindors looked at each other before James answered. "Lily had some... Defense against the Dark Arts homework that she had to take care of. Peter is helping.

"Yeah."  
"That's it."

"Speaking of absences, where is your girls? And Voldemort?" James enquired, adjusting his glasses nervously and looking at the dancer.

"Well, the girls are in the common room doing their hair or whatever. I don't know where Voldemort is, he said he'd meet us here after he went to the toilet."

"Oh Lucius, forgot to mention Voldy sent me a text. Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk about his charms homework, he said he'd be a while." Quirrell frowned, missing his friend.

"That explains it." Lucius sighed. "OK, who wants to start the meeting?" He held up Flopsy, flashing his bright smile at the group. Severus gestured at him, so Lucius passed Flopsy along.

"Last night, before I went to sleep, I was just thinking. Does anyone know if we have to wear our... 'outfits' for just the dance or for the whole of the 'Fright Night'?" Looking round, Severus noted that everyone shook their head to say that they didn't know. "Oh my... this could be problematic."

"What do you mean, Severus man?" Yaxley hang upside down from his chair and raised his eyepatch to look at him with both eyes.

"Well, Yaxley, would you like to spend your time at the dance trying to pick up girls wearing a pink frilly skirt?"

Both eyes widened in horror, and he shot back upright. "No, aw shit man no!" His face fell in his hands.

"My thoughts exactly. Minus the picking up girls part. So, who was the genius that won the coupon in the first place?"

"Hestia Carrow. Her and Flora were the ones who choreographed this whole arrangement." Lucius replied with a flick of his head.

"Damn those Carrow sisters and their addiction to half-naked cross-dressing boys!" Regulus shook his head and face-palmed.

"Well where would they be right now, to ask them?" Sirius asked, scratching his stubbly chin.

"Um... the common room? I don't know, I'm not the Carrow sister's secret keeper am I?" Frowning, Lucius crossed his legs.

"Well, what about getting in contact with Bellatrix or Narcissa? Does anyone have their number?" Quirrell suggested, eyes wide with his sudden idea.

Smiling at his twin equivalent, James nodded at Quirrell. "Good idea. Has anyone got their numbers-"

"OH I DO!" Although no-one was surprised about the blonde dancer's outburst, it still caused all the members of the group at present to turn to him with raised eyebrows. In turn, he lowered the pitch of his voice in attempt to sound more manly. "I mean... I may have accidentally saved Bella's number..."

"Yeah... Just focus on trying to get in touch with her. Text her or something."

"I can't just text her Severus, she doesn't know I have her number!"

Brown eyes sparkled at the second idea he had that day. "Too personal? Then why not see if she's on Facebook. Or..." As Lucius opened his mouth the brown-haired kid gasped and flapped his one hand. "She gave you her BBM pin. Contact her on that."

Tilting his head, he considered this idea for a few seconds. "Quirrell, you are a genius." Getting his Blackberry out, he logged on BBM. "Give it a minute..." As it loaded, he saw the Bella was online. But then again, when was she ever not? "Trixie... are the Car...rows in the common room now? Send."

"Thanks Lucius. All that's left to do is just to sit there and wait for her to reply, which should take a few minutes. Anyone want Flopsy?"

Regulus nodded and Severus tossed the stuffed toy into his comrade's lap. "Has anyone actually thought of asking Professor Grason whether or not it's OK to dance in our skirts and undies during his dance performance? He might get a little pissed if we-"

"Come on, cousin. Where's the fun in that?"

"Regulus is right Sirius." Severus gave the shabby looking teenager a disapproving look. "Grason will not appreciate us dancing in mini-skirts and what else gyrating our semi-naked bodies around without his permission."

"And what's wrong with you gyrating your semi-naked body around Severus?" Quick-witted, the speckled Gryffindor grinned devilishly at the poor Slytherin. For once, Severus looked away from James, blushing and lost for words.

"You...er... won't have to worry about that." Raising his shaking hand, Lupin had an expression on his face that seemed to be a mixture of guilt and pride. "I let Professor Grason know that some of us would be performing at the dance in a... 'different type of costume." When Lupin was met by two shocked and appalled faces that belonged to two of his close Gryffindor friends, he scowled. "No guys, no! Do NOT give me that look like I've done something wrong. Not all of us are rebellious little shits!" The whole group raised their hands over their heads and made weird annoyed noises. "Sorry, I mean poopy."

Smiling slightly at the choice of word, Regulus turned to Lupin. "I for one am glad you told him. What did Grason say?"

"He said, and I'm quoting him, "What? Really? You're going to embarrass yourselves in front of the whole school for the sake of free sugary treats? Do you really want a sweet-tooth? Fine. It's none of my business, as long as you guys dance as performed in rehearsals, and your outfits match the theme, wear what you want."

"Oh brilliant-"

Yaxley jumped out of his seat, making monkey noises and gesturing for Flopsy. Once received, he talked. "What about those of us who are doing duets, man, do we have to wear, like, two skirts or-"

"Yaxley. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I really do, but I'm afraid the solo dances have been cut."

"No, Quirinus, you're lying!" Quirrell winced at the mention of his first name, but that went unnoticed as Yaxley howled. "Now I get to miss out on dancing in my favorite outfit. AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO! WHY!?"

"Well Voldy heard the professors taking about a live band performing, and that they didn't know how to perform the solo songs, so it's jut the group dance..."

Collapsing to the floor dramatically, Yaxley moaned as if in pain. He placed Flopsy down on the table and the small doll looked at the deranged eye-patched teen with a blank look on his face.

Buzzing emitted from the Blackberry also on the table. "Oh, hold on that's me!" Lucius smiled as he opened up the phone's BBM. However, when he saw it was a text message, he frowned. "Oh my God, Voldemort, stop texting me!"

He opened the text and sighed, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could talk, the door banged open. "Did you get my text?"

"YES!" Annoyed, he chucked a nearby book at his dance partner.

Catching it, Voldemort frowned. "Well you didn't text me back."

"Well, you didn't really give me much time to reply." Getting the text message up, he quoted it with a funny voice. "'Sorry for taking so long, will be up in a bit. Is Quirrell with you? His phone is off.' And then you burst through the door like a PMS-ing adult looking for her Gay boyfriend. No offense Quirrell."

"Hey, none taken, I couldn't have phrased it better." He laughed as Voldemort picked him up and stole his seat, placing the smaller boy on his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So where have you been, Quirrell? I text you, like, five times!"

"Awwww how cute."  
"Voldy was worried about his bestie!"  
"That's the sweetest thing."

"OK guys shush!" When Voldy gave the group his evil look, they were all scared into silence. There was something about the teenager sometimes that scared the group...

"You text me?" He got his phone out of his back and attempted to turn it on before coming to the simple conclusion. "Battery's dead."

"Oh, get up a minute" Nudging Quirrell off his lap, Voldemort rooted through his simple black backpack. After second, he pulled out a grey charger which he chucked to his best friend. With a squeal of thanks, he ran to the nearest plug to charge his phone before returning to the group.

For a few seconds, no one took the wolf toy. Eventually, Sirius took Flopsy and started running his fingers through the fur. "Well if we've got to get matching outfits, we're going to have to go shopping for some gothic clothing. So... tomorrow when we have our next free, shall we sneak down to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, we could go to 'Witchcraft!', they have a really good range of alternative clothing at low prices." Voldemort commented.

"I dunno... It could be a bit risky sneaking out..." Lupin commented.

"Hey it's OK Remus. It's during our free time, and if it makes you feel better, we'll ask Professor Dumbledore's permission." Regulus persuaded his cautious friend.

"All those in favour of the shopping trip?"

Everyone's hand shot up, some eagerly, some lazy and some cautiously. Lucius smiled. "Well, that's everyone. Get your savings together gentleman! Wer-" He was cut off by his phone lighting up from a phone call. "It's Bellatrix." The crowd started shouting over each other "Everyone quiet, i'm putting her on loud-speaker." Picking up his phone, he pressed a button to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Is that you blondy?" There was no mistaking the screechy tone that belonged to Trixie.

"Yeah Bella, you still in the common room?"

Laughter echoed in he background, as well as a lot of talking. There was no way they were in their dorms. "Yeah, me and Narcissa are, why where are you guy?"

"We're still at the library, we'll be back here soon- Listen" He talked before she could interrupt. "Are the Carrows there with you?"

"Erm... Cissy, Louie says can you find the Carrows?" Bella's voice faded into the background slightly, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. "Wait I sound echoey, am I on loudspeaker?"

"Yeah you are."

"HI GUYS!"

Everyone murmured a greeting which made Bellatrix giggle. "Oh, Narcissa's found them, do you want to talk to them?"

"No, can you do it? Can you ask them how long we've got to wear the skirts for on 'Fright Night?'"

"Alright hold on. Hey guys, um i'm on the phone with my boys-" At this point the Slytherins looked at each other and mouthed the words 'Her boys?!' "And er how long do they have to, you know, wear their sexy clothes for?"

A voice in the background spoke. "For the dance, wha-"

"Hold on. Hello? She said for the dance, I thought that was kinda obvious-"

"No I meant just for the dance or for the whole night?"

She repeated the question to the other voice. Bored, Quirrell moved with silent protects from Voldemort. He turned on his phone.

"Now you mention it..." Even over the phone, you could hear the evil grin in the unknown Carrow sister's voice.

"No no don't be evil, Hestia. It's their dance too."

"Dude, it's an UNLIMITED SUPPLY for anyone involved! I want my money's worth!"

"Well have you heard how sensual the group dance is-"

As the phone call droned on, the group heard a snort coming from Quirrell's direction. "What?" Severus asked.

"Voldemort's texts. Listen to this-"

"No Quirrell nooo!"

"'Meetings a bit longer than expected. See you soon.' Then it goes 'Hello?' 'You there' 'Quirinussssssssss' and finally" At this point he started laughing. "'Quirrell you sexy man I want your flower babies!'"

The group laughed, including Voldemort. "Well you weren't answering!" Voldemort's phone went off. He picked it up and red the text in his head, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Anytime, Voldy. ;)

"OK OK fine, you win. Just for the dance..." The voice went away as the guys high-fived each other.

Grinning, Lucius congratulated his female friend. "You're amazing Trixie! We're coming down now. You'll like what we've got planned for tomorrow."

"Can't wait, see you in a bit." He put his Blackberry away, still grinning. "OK, meeting adjourned."

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins chatted away, James received a text, which he opened and automatically showed the other Gryffindors while the Slytherins weren't looking. All four of the lion hearts smiled evil smiles and silently laughed.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked as they walked together down the stairs.

"Nothing."

James pressed the reply button and typed OK before sending. He took one last look at the text message before putting his phone away.

'Potion planted in their secret supply of Butterbeer. Nearly got copped by Bella. Phase 2 complete.'

**(Greetings to all. This chapter wasn't intended to be so god-damn long. The whole thing with the Hufflepuffs? That was only meant to be briefly mentioned, now look at it! Haha. Sorry if it gets long winded.**

**OK i have a question for you guys. My plan was to get the Slytherins to party and fall for the Gryffindors plan and then see the aftermath. However, I would like to know if you guys would like to see the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the process of buying their clothes at 'Witchcraft.' What would you guys like to see? Review to answer. Also, can anyone guess what the potion will do? Have fun guessing!**

**On a random note, I have now created an RP chat for anyone who fancies Roleplaying as anyone from AVPM. PM me for link.**

**Have fun Starkids!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey guys. Sorry for late chapter upload. Long story short, I'm having trouble with Wordpad on my laptop. Anytime i'm halfway through a document and save it, when I open it back up, the letters are replaced with boxes. I've started this chapter three seperate times now. In the end, I gave up and typed in on Fanfiction itself. DAMN YOU COMPLICATED TECHNOLOGY! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST QUIRRELLMORT!? Thanks for reviews as always.**

**On a brighter note, I now have ideas for a sequel to this once I have completed this story, at least two other Quirrellmort related chapter series, and at least two random one-shots! So much Quirrellmort, so slow a typer. I really want to finish this first though, because I feel if I start a new story, i'll never finish this. One shots... maybeh... will see how I feel after finishing off this chapter. Well... ENJOY!**

**Oh, and this story is OOC, so I've made it so that instead of Rodolphus Lestrange being Bella's husband, he's her brother. Narcissa also shares the same name. And the Blacks are their cousins. That way, she's free to have any boyfriends in the future. *raised brow*)**

The guys learned the hard way that taking any woman clothes shopping with them is, 99% of the time, a bad idea. Especially if those women were Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Lestrange and Lily Evans.

Care of magical creatures was a subject that Voldemort was actually interested in and the only one where he was happy to do paperwork. Thankfully students had to sit in alphabetical order in all classes and Quirrell either sat next to Quirrell or on the adjacent table. At the moment, the young boy was clinging onto Voldy's arm with a very very tight grip, trembling with excitement. Occasionally, the boy would jump in his seat, causing Voldy to jump with him.

"Quirrell, will you get your work done already?" Voldy joke-frowned at the younger boy, with a slight smirk on his face. Voldy didn't mind Quirrell being so close to him, both physically and metaphorically, but the occasional jumping was very distracting.

"I-I can't Voldy, I'm too excited. I can't wait, can you? Just a few more hours and we'll be doing a little shopping thing, as a really close group of friends!" The young boy gasped in excitement. "We'll be just like proper teenagers!"

Surprisingly, sometimes Quirrell was really strong, and Voldemort struggled to loosen the boy#s now-painful grip. "Yeah- let the blood flow, Quirrell- Yeah like proper Girls!" He rolled his eyes to emphasize the point. However, he noticed Quirrell's face fall slightly at the comment and realized he was being a bit tactless. Both he and his friend had never done any shopping as a group before and, in a way, he was excited too. "Only joking Quirrell. You know what? We'll both be girls. You and me, like the teenagers on those soap opera's James's mom was watching when we visited that time."

The pair looked at each other before shrieking "Shopping spree! EEEEEK!" In their girliest high-pitched voices, and fell about laughing. Across the classroom, Bellatrix and Lucius, who sat not too far away from each other either, also started chuckling. They were there at the time too.

Bella and Lucius was talking themselves whilst the pair chatted excitedly. Multi-tasking, Bella was on her blackberry, discussing with the girls what the boys would be wearing for the show, and doing her coursework. "You know what, Louie, we haven't had a proper party in ages!"

"Wow, er that was random. But... yeah, you're right. Like one of our dorm one's? Gryffindors and Slytherins only? Or a full house one?

"Well... both." She beckoned Lucius to lean over the desk towards her, as she whispered. "But since we're going to Hogsmeade in a bit... shall we get some drinks and have a pre-party before the dance?"

Lucius looked at the young girl confused. "The dance is three days away!"

"EXACTLY! Three days to recover from hangovers and such. Plus, we haven't got much in the way of practice and homework and studying and what-not to do."

"Hmmm..." Lucius rested his head against the table. "Well, it's true that we haven't had a proper party in ages... And i guess it's reasonable."

"YES! So that's settled. I'll text the other- oh shit I ran out of texts a few days ago." Biting her lip, she looked over at the blonde with wide hopeful eyes. "Louie...?"

Raising her head from the table, he gave her a weird look. "Haha, that's funny. You actually think my parents let me have the others' numbers. Why can't you send owls around, like a normal person?!"

"Because i'm not normal! Hey Voldemort, you got free texts?"

"Bella, what are you thinking!?" Lucius said with a shocked face, before grinning evilly. "He ALWAYS has texts."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Lily, Peter and Regulus sat in the Gryffindor common room, not having lessons for the next few hours. Regulus had his head in a book, and Peter continued drawing like the day of the plot. Eventually, he yawned and walked over to his girlfriend, who was curled up in seating position on the couch, glued to her phone. "Who loves you, babe? Aside from me."

Lily smiled up at Peter, as he sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling in her sweet smelling red hair. "Just Facebooking Bella and Cissy." she replied simply, kissing his neck gently before going back to her phone.

"Aren't they both in lesson? That's a very naughty thing to do, you bad bad girl." Peter nibbled her neck, which caused Lily to squeal out. Regulus simply glanced up from his book for a few seconds, raising a brow at the couple, before returning to the book. As he withdraw from her neck, he happened to glance down at what the young girl was writing. His eyes widened in fear. "Oh no way! You girls are NOT turning this dance into a strip tease."

She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "No one mentioned the removal of clothing, Petey. Unless you want to." She purposefully kissed his lips for a few seconds, slowly and seductively, before pulling away.

"I bet you wouldn't remind the removal of clothes Petey." Regulus joked from behind his book, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Peter tried not to laugh as he replied. "Well, if you think the outfits will be bad for me, imagine how bad they'll be for skirt wearers.

That certainly knocked the smirk off of his face.

* * *

Three floors above the three Gryffindors, two fellow Gryffindors were lying on a bed, enjoying the rare peace and quiet. Neither of them were meant to be there, but they were a tiny bit ahead of their coursework that they thought that taking time off would be... beneficial. That was how Sirius and Remus found themselves lying in their dorm. Remus was shirtless and trouser-less, covered in scratches and blood, post wolf-transformation, and he lay across Sirius's chest, which was unbuttoned and also exposed. Sirius stoked Remus's sandy brown hair, running his fingers through the locks slowly.

"We shouldn't have missed lesson, Sirius. What happens if we get caught?" Lupin made to get up off the bed, but Sirius grabbed his shoulders so that he only succeeded in sitting up.

"Relax Remus... No-one knows where we're hiding. And anyway, you've had a hard night... You deserve a little... time off... " His hands snaked around Lupin's waist and stroked his friend's arms, until he reached his back.

Lupin groaned. Deep down, he knew his friend was right. A part of him still thought they should leave before they got caught, but there was something so soothing about the way the more rugged boy rubbed his hands around his back in circular motions that made him sigh. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket He withdrew it. "Heh... It's a text. From Voldemort."

Sirius chuckled. "What a surprise." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious. His phone also buzzed, probably off the boy too. "What does it say?"

"Erm... 'Party in the Slytherin Dorms tonight. All lion-hearts invited. Bring drinks. And food. Lots of food. Quirrell sends his love.' Awww that's sweet."

Sirius grinned, an evil grin. "Yes... sweet..." He bit Lupin's neck as he chuckled. "The plan will go into action today, then."

"The guys won't know what hit them..." A quiet evil laugh escaped both their lips, which faded as they looked at each other. "You know..." Sirius's voice had turned somewhat husky. "We still have a good hour and a half until we have to meet up with the others..."

Lupin could not resist as the boy pulled him down back into a lying position on the bed they shared. Neither could he resist as the boy pulled him in for a kiss, and in fact, he started pulling off the rest of Sirius's top as he trailed his hands down Lupin's body...

* * *

Severus absolutely loved Potions. The high grades he got in other subjects meant nothing to him, he'd give them all up in a heartbeat to have that one perfect grade. There was just something about Potions that gave Severus the tingles. How could a simple or complex concoction of different ingredients form liquids with such magical properties. It was amazing how liquids could make people fly, or swim underwater unaided, how they could make a person go physically against their own will or towards their subconscious desires. It was... something that inspired the young boy so much. Whatever the future held, he knew Potions had to be involved in some way, shape or form.

There was another reason why Severus loved Potions so much. It was one of the few lessons he shared with the third year Gryffindors, and the only one where the young boy sat next to him. Thank Wizard God for Slughorn allowing students to choose their own seating plan at the start of third year.

Unfortunately for the Slytherin, James wasn't exactly the most talented Potion maker. In fact, a lot of the time, the young Gryffindor made it so the Potion blew up in both of their faces. So Severus gave him the harmless job of stirring the potion and adding ingredients. At that moment in time, the pair were nearly done with their assignment. Severus idly flicked through the potions book double checking the Potion in front of them for any last minute instruction, while James stirred away, extremely bored.

Severus started getting intrigued in the other Potions on the page, which he stared at with a slight smile on his face. "Wow, James, look at all of the Potions we'll be making next year! Felix Felicis... Genus mutatio temporanea... Skele-Gro."

"Pfffft! Only you would be interested in those things. Now lets just bottle this up and get it over and done with." He gestured at the potion.

Severus dropped the open book on the table. "Fine. We'll finish this. Then we'll go find Sirius and Remus." He said with a frown.

"Um..." He faked thought for a second. "They'll live. I'd much rather spend time making fun of you, Snivellus!" James glomped his friend and ruffled his hair.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Every inch of Severus's tone suggested sarcasm. However, he couldn't hide the small smile that had appeared on his face. Instead, he grabbed the vial of liquid and took it up to Professor Slughorn. This gave James enough time to look at the page of Potions with an evil grin on his face. The more James stared at the page, the less he grinned.

The group had put in an incorrect dosage of Snakeweed in the mixture. What the hell had they created?!

* * *

The group was excited. As soon as they heard familiar rock music, they knew they were heading in the right direction. The girls were doing a good job at restraining themselves from running ahead of the others, until they saw the neon lights up ahead. Bella and Narcissa ran ahead, with Lily not far behind. Sirius and James decided to race there as well, and an excited Quirrell ran ahead of those remaining dragging along an amused Voldemort.

"OK, Yaxley, Petey, you come with us." Lily spoke, taking the two boys into the depths of the alternative store. The remaining seven boys stood at the entrance looking either confused, annoyed or entranced at the surroundings.

"Should we... go after them...?" James asked.

Lucius turned to him with wide eyes. "NO NO NO do NOT go anywhere near Bella when she's clothes shopping"

They looked from each other, back into the shop, back at each other, before agreeing.

"Yeah you're right."  
"They know what they're doing"  
"We should leave them to it."  
"I agree"

For a few minutes, they waited to see if the girls would re-appear, and when they didn't they walked into the shop to have a look around. Witchcraft was an alternative clothes shop with everything available for every male or female of every age, size and occasion. This included some clothes not at all suitable to go outside in, which is where the girls were browsing with Yaxley and Peter carrying any items they chucked their way. The shop also included accessories and what not. Items of various colors and styles lined the shelves, all of which amazed Quirrell who went wandering off. (Thinking it wasn't wise to leave poor Quirrell by himself in a store like this, James and Sirius followed.) The shop also had a little stall of alternative music, scary films and stuffed animals. Posters of some famous rock singers, both Muggle and otherwise, decorated the walls, available for purchase. The highlight of the store, however, had to be at the back. A shopping attendant stood in front of a doorway with an 'over 18's only' sign above it. From what young Quirrell could see, the walls were lined with different types of underwear, uniforms, collars and, for some weird reason, paddles.

At that moment, Narcissa ran over to Quirrell and escorted him in the direction of a lecturing Bellatrix. She grabbed items and chucked them to Lupin and Severus, who grumbled and moaned loudly. After several minutes of persuasion, they headed in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Now... where's Quirrell..." He heard Bellatrix mutter. He opened his mouth to make his presence known, but it wasn't necessary. "Ah, there you are!" She paused, with a worried glance in Voldemort's direction, before turning back to the boy. "Now, don't get upset Quirrell..."

"Why would I be-" A very large lump of clothing was chucked into his arms. As he held it up, he had to turn it over to double check that what he was seeing was correct. "A DRESS?! Are y-you kidding me?"

"Well, you're the only one of the guys with a perfect enough frame to get away with wearing a dress." Narcissa replied, with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Quirrell wasn't falling for them that easy. "What the hell? W-wearing a skirt in private b-because it's warm is one thing, B-Bellatrix. I am NOT wearing this mon-monstrosity, and I am D-DEFINITELY not w-wearing it at the dance!"

Lily came and looped her arm through Quirrell's. "It's OK, you won't have to wear it, or even buy it. Just try it on, just for a laugh."

Turning to Lily, he fixed her with an expression torn between sadness and anger. He may have been pissed, but he still spoke in a soft, quiet voice, filled with respect for his friends. "Have you guys ever thought that i'm tired of being the one who's always laughed at?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead chucking the dress on the floor with a clank and walking calmly towards the exit.

Voldy was talking with Lucius about rock music, and whether or not it was possible to dance to it. Lucius was 100 percent sure that rock music was inappropriate for most types of dance, whereas Voldemort thought that any dance could fit into it if they could find some common ground within the beat of the song. As they talked, Voldemort clocked Quirrell and the girls talking. He saw it all, Quirrell's expression, the dress, the item fall to the floor and him walking out.

"Quirrell wait!" He called after his friend. Something inside him told Voldemort to pick up the piece of clothing off of the floor. For whatever reason, Quirrell hadn't headed for the exit, but instead headed towards the back of the shop. Voldemort found his friend sitting on a bench for those waiting to have tattoos and piercings done. He wasn't crying, he wasn't screaming, he just sat there. "Are you OK, Quirrell?" He shouted slightly over the music.

Startled, Quirrell nodded. "I'll be f-fine in a minute. G-go on w-without me, i'll ca-catch up. Get Bella to b-buy my skirt and top."

"There is no way i'm leaving you by yourself!" Voldemort was furious that Quirrell would even suggest such a thing, and proved his point by sitting down next to his friend. Out of habit, he laced an arm around his friends waist, ready to pull him closer, but paused when Quirrell raised his hand to push him away.

"It's OK, h-honestly. Just go."

"I refuse to leave you ever, Quirinus."

Hearing his friend say those words, Quirrell sighed and looked his friend in the eyes, just for a second, before hugging him. He buried his face in his chest and tightened his grip, hugging out the embarrassment. "Tom..." He muttered, moving his head from Voldemort's chest to his shoulder so that he could hear what Quirrell was going to say.

"Yes, Quirrell?"

He paused, as if thinking of what to say next. "Why does ev-everyone have to t-take everything one step further?" He muttered almost to himself. "First it was Bella telling everyone, and people laughing, then it was this stupid bet and now this." Voldemort tightened his grip on his friend, but he didn't speak. Right now, he was here to listen. "I-I don't mind wearing the skirt for a bet REALLY, because everyone else is wearing something ridiculous as well. I don't mind the dress either. It's just..." His voice cracked, although his eyes stayed dry. "Sometimes, I think of what everyone, the groups, you... really think of me, of skirt wearing flower loving romance novel reading always emotional stupid gay Quirrell. Whether or not you guys want to hang around with someone like me."

The last comment made Voldemort frown, and he pulled out of the hug with his best friend. After everything they had been through, did he really think that one petty thing like that was going to take away the best friend love that he thought of the guy in front of him? He forgot for a second that he was here to listen instead of talk. "Quirrell, you have no idea how the others feel for you. You have no idea how much they talk about you when you're gone. You have no idea how I feel for you!" He shouted the last sentence with ferocity and stroked the back of Quirrell's sweet smelling head. "From the moment we met in Diagon Alley to now, you have been nothing but yourself-"

Quirrell interrupted with those large brown eyes, which were searching inside of him"But being myself has caused me nothing but ridicule, pain and hurt. If I was a bit less out there and a bit more restrained then maybe-"

"You are being such an idiot!" Voldemort couldn't help it, he HATED when his friend doubted himself. "If you had let me finish, I would have said that I couldn't be more proud of you, and honored to be your friend. i know for a fact that the others are too, especially the Gryffindors. Not one of them can say a bad word against you. If you ever change who you are on the inside, I will never ever EVER give you another hug ever again, Quirrell."

Wide brown eyes met narrowed dark ones. "Don't threaten me like that!" Quirrell squeaked, clinging onto his best friend.

"Well you've been warned." Voldemort chuckled. "Now, are you ready to go and find the others again? And don't worry, I'll dispose of this." He gestured at the bungle of clothing beside him.

Quirrell bounded up beside Voldemort with new-found enthusiasm. "Actually, actually... um... would you think less of me if I said that I wanted to... try on the dress...?" He took the item of clothing out of his friends arms with one arm, and with the other held on to his friend's hand gently.

Voldemort turned around with his best 'bitch, please!' face. "Yes Quirrell," He replied, his voice oozing sarcasm. "Yes I do mind." Rolling his eyes, he pulled the young boy towards the changing rooms. "OK I need to find out what I'm wearing, you find a changing room, and stay in there till I come, OK?"

Quirrell nodded an affirmative and both boys parted ways. While Quirrell entered the changing room and slowly but surely slipped on the beautiful, if a bit crumpled Gothic dress which actually looked good on the young boy's frame, Voldemort caught up with Bella, who automatically asked if Quirrell was OK, with a rare look of genuine concern on her face. And he thought they didn't care!

Heh, the feeling of the cool mirror against Quirrell's forehead made him feel so much better. He stepped back, looking at his reflection. He had stood like that for a few minutes, trying not to feel giddy. There were a lot of things that he liked about the dress. The way it flowed was one of them, as was the metal design, and the fact that he felt so much cooler and free in this. He just hoped Voldemort really liked it. It was as Quirrell thought this, his cheeks now a few shades pinker and biting his lip in the mirror that Voldemort knocked on the door.

Voldemort had quickly gotten changed into his ridiculously tight outfit, before he knocked on Quirrell's door, hoping maybe it would make him feel a bit less awkward. "Quirrell, you in there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Quirrell blushed even more, before inhaling a breath and holding it. He unlocked the door and stood back, watching the older boy walk in and re-lock the door before turning round. As soon as Quirrell saw the clothes that Voldemort wore (A net-like top was stretched over his chest, enhancing his tight, firm muscular chest. Tight leather pants with chains attached across the belt and legs accompanied the top, showing off his slim legs.) and the stunning contrast of pale skin to black, his brain melted.

Imagine poor Voldemort's reaction to Quirrell, sweet, perfect Quirrell in a beautiful item like that dress. His slightly long hair, wide eyes, knee high socks and converse went so well with the dress that clung to his almost feminine like hips. IT made Quirrell look so goddamn... supermegafoxyawesomehot! Voldemort's stomach did several gambols one after the other, as a pleasant feeling echoed around his groins.

Both boys just stood there in the changing room, staring at each other, both with their mouths open praying for something, anything to come out of their mouths. Seconds turned to minutes and the two boy brains still completely refused to obey them. Voldemort's eyes sweeped over Quirrell's body over and over and over again, taking in each detail, whereas Quirrell stood there, a blush formed on his cheeks, trying desperately to look away and failing. Eventually, his bring caught up with his mouth. "Well... you look... absolutely irresistible." He and Voldemort laughed awkwardly. "Those trousers look way too painful."

"Tell me about it." Voldemort broke eye contact and looked down to his trousers, causing Quirrell to look there too. "They're two sizes too small, and Trixie says 'No, you're not allowed to wear a bigger size, it's part of the theme'" He mocked his female friend before looking back up to Quirrell. "But you... that's perfect, Quirrell. You look absolutely perfect." He smiled slightly, before realizing what he had said and clearing his throat before replying again in a more masculine voice. "Like the dress."

At 'that's perfect', the fist had gone in Quirrell's mouth, and he turned away for a fraction of a second out of embarrassment. But he removed his fist and turned back, smirking slightly. "Yeah, I can see how much..." When Voldemort frowned in confusion, he glanced down towards his trousers yet again, making Voldemort follow his gaze. He was met by his semi-grown erection.

"Oh Crap..." Voldemort attempted to pull his top down to cover it, causing Quirrell to giggle. "Well that's not helping much."

After such an embarrassing week for Quirrell, he had to admit to himself that deep down, he was glad that Voldemort was the one who was blushing. He liked it a lot, and he didn't want to stop it any time soon, so he decided to tease him. He started walking towards Voldemort slowly. "So, Tom, you like the dress?" he said in a soft voice with a sly smile on his face.

"Well er I- um I guess!" He said with a nervous chuckle. "I mean it's-it's just a dress-"

His reaction caused Quirrell to start swaying his hips as he walked, twirling the fabric through his fingers and looking at him through hooded eyes. "Do you think I look Pweety, Voldy?"

Oh my god he is so fucking cute! Voldemort's thoughts were not helping him at all, especially since Quirrell was using his silly baby voice. "You always look pretty, Squirrel!" He continued chuckling, backing slowly into the corner.

The smile turned seductive. When Quirrell spoke, his voice was husky. He placed a hand over Quirrell's manly chest. "Do you you really find me attractive, Voldemort?" He whispered, the hand tracing random patterns over his belly.

Paralyzed, Voldemort swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and could just about nod. He never took his eyes off of the now too-close Quirrell, who brushed his hands gently over his ever growing erection. Breaths came out shaky and uneven, and inwardly, Voldemort was freaking out that he was losing his cool in front of his best friend. If he continued like this, in a minute Voldemort would not be able to resist grabbing him and-

Laughing broke Voldemort from his trance. "OK... OK..." The younger boy said between giggles. He backed away, making to un-do the dress from the back. "Joke over, now get out for a bit. I need to get changed." He accompanied the words with a gentle push towards the locked door.

Snapping out of the flirtatious event, Voldemort started to snarl. In one swift movement, he had picked up Quirrell, rotated him and placed him down so now he was the one who had his back to the wall. "What the hell Quirrell? You cant just- do that to people!" He spoke the words seriously, in a high pitched voice, faster and faster in panic. "They'll get ideas and try and hurt you and stuff. and you DON'T-" He closed in on his face, so that their noses were inches apart. "Do it to me! It breaks the unwritten best friend code, and it makes you fell weird, good feelings that you're only meant to feel for a future girlfriend, or in your case, a future boyfriend-"

Quirrell frowned. "Says the guy who pulled the moves on me a few days ago. And before you start apologizing another five billion times, I know it was a joke, and I meant this as a joke too!" He gestured with his arms around the changing room. "Just to make it even, yeah Voldemort? I-I don't want to ruin our friendship, Voldy. You're... well... everything that perfect to me." He muttered the last bit, shuffling his feet awkwardly and staring down at the floor.

Tears formed in Voldemort's eyes that were easily blinked away. A small smile tugged at his lips, which instantly turned into a full one. "OK fine... I won't mention this to anyone, OK? On one condition..." When Quirrell tilted his head in confusion, he continued. "I want a photo. You and me, together, in our outfits. And I promise now, on my life, I will never ever let anyone else see them."

Legilimency wasn't Quirrell's strong point, but he could feel Voldemort's thoughts anyways, because their minds were always an open channel to each other, thanks to all of that time Voldy spent practicing and helping the boy learn Occlumency. Because of that, Quirrell sensed Voldemort's raw emotion of love and care, like he always felt for his best friend, and also the firm truth in the promise. Because of that, he nodded. "Fine. But you're Bluetoothing it to me afterwards." He smiled, watching his friend search for his phone.

Luckily, he had left it in his bag, which he had brought with him, instead of his robes or trousers. Setting the camera up, he turned off the flash, not needing it, and placed the phone so that he was taking a photo of their reflections in the mirror. He set the timer up and wrapped one arm around his friend's waist. "Say cheese, Squirrel" He called out before sticking his tongue out in his second-favorite picture pose. Quirrell smiled sweetly, as the shutter sound went off. The smile stayed as Quirrell went to speak, when the shutter went off for a second time.

"Six-shot?"

"Yup."

The third picture showed Quirrell face-palming as Voldemort wore his evil smile. That was his first favorite He started laughing evilly and so did Quirrell. Third and fourth showed the pair looking at each other and laughing. The fifth showed Voldemort resting his forehead against Quirrell, still grinning, while Quirrell was back to smiling. They were both unaware of the sixth, which showed them both, smiles gone, just clinging onto each other, looking into their friend's eyes.

""Thanks Quirrell." Voldemort breathed, pulling his forehead away, but not removing his arm yet. "You OK with getting changed?" He undid the top dress clip one-handed, before removing his arm.

"I should be asking you that, Voldemort." He raised his brows at the trousers, which caused Quirrell to turn a few shades pinker and huff, leaving almost immediately.

He entered his changing room and locked the door. Before he did anything else, he saved all of the photos, looking at each one, grinning. As he turned to the last one, his stomach did somersaults. It was the way Voldemort was looking at Quirrell that made him react this way. When he looked in the mirror, he saw this scary, hard as a rock, emotionless 14 year old kid. But there, he looked at his best friend, well, exactly the same way that Peter looked at Lily when he knew she wasn't looking. With such compassion, such devotion. Quirrell looked at him in exactly the same way too. Quickly, he switched to the one before. The love between them was still there, but it showed their friendship side too. A few seconds later, that was his wallpaper, with the first one being the screensaver.

It was hours later, during lunch, after he'd sent Quirrell all of the pictures, that he looked at the last one again.

Wow, he allowed himself to think, a blush forming on his face. Just this once, he admitted to himself, that they actually did make a kind-of-cute couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**(It's been too long, but at last, we find out what the Gryffindors had been planning all of this time. Combined with a bit of smut and fluff, of course! Enjoy!)**

It was seven in the evening that night when the Slytherins retreated to their dormitories to start a party that none of them would ever forget. The Gryffindors were invited, but for they refused, saying they had 'coursework' to do. Well, the Slytherins had decided that whatever the real reason was for them to refuse a Slytherin party, it had to be a good one.

Earlier that day, the girls had apologized to Quirrell for presuming things, for pushing him out of his comfort zone and for generally feminizing him. To show that there were no hard feelings, they had bought Quirrell a more reasonable skirt and top for the dance. It was similarly designed to the dress, but less feminine and more sexy. It was shorter in length and slightly tighter, which would extend Quirrell's features. Graciously, Quirrell accepted it with thanks and hugged everyone within a mile radius, friendship group member or not. Quirrell liked hugs.

What the others didn't know, not even Voldemort, was that Quirrell had dodged back into Witchcraft, while the rest of the group were distracted in Honeydews or Zonko's, to grab the dress that brought back so many pleasant memories, and that said dress was now hidden under his mattress, ready for a time when he would need it the most - if a time ever came.

Speaking of finding stuff under beds, as they were setting up the karaoke connected to their single old square-boxed TV, Yaxley had found crates of Butterbeer obviously left from the last party months ago. Although the bottles were opened, they'd been sealed tightly enough so that the liquid inside was still bubbly. This had overjoyed the group, as you can never have too much drink at a party.

So, at Seven, they all rounded in a circle, with the already opened pack of Butterbeer in the middle. On the table lay a few more crates of Butterbeer, a crate of Firewhisky, a giant bottle of mead and some Muggle gin. They thought it would be best to finish the already-opened drink before going to the stronger stuff. Pizza's had been ordered and would be delivered by owl within the next few hours. All sweets and confectionery lay on the table next to the drink.

"Right." Lucius cried, holding up his bottle. "I declare this party officially open!" He shouted the last word, opening his bottle before reaching out and pressing a button on his portable CD player. Rock music blared out.

"Down in one guys!" Yaxley yelled before gulping down his drink. The others followed suit.

Seven people took long drinks from their Butterbeers. Three of them spat-back dramatically, with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What?" Bella looked confusedly at the three boys whom had chosen to drench the carpet in drink.

Voldemort looked back at Bellatrix with an equally confused expression. "What?! This beer is awful!" He spat out the word with a look of disgust.

Lucius nodded, agreeing. "We can't drink these, they're too flat. What's the expiry date?" He searched the rim through squinted eyes.

Narcissa helped the boys look. Glancing at the crate, she pointed. "It doesn't expire until February next year." She them took another sip of the drink.

"Maybe it's a faulty product." Severus picked up the remaining five bottles and made to chuck them in the bin.

With wide eyes, Yaxley dodged in front of Severus. "Woah, woah, woah, i'll take those! I always prefer flat Butterbeer to fresh anyways. You guys open up the fresh ones." He passed a second bottle to Narcissa and Bellatrix before downing his first and opening his second, picking up a third. He nudged the remaining bottle at Quirrell who took it shyly.

By this point, the Gin had been opened and Voldemort was carrying a glass with a drop of the strong alcoholic liquid at the bottom. He walked over to the younger boy with a look torn between confusion and disgust. "Are you sure you're OK with that? None of us want you to get ill."

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced from Voldemort's face, to the cup in his hand, to his face yet again. "Says the guy who's mixing Butterbeer with gin already!" He said with a smirk, raising the bottle up to his lips.

Pausing, he raised his eyebrow. "Touche." Grinning, he clinked the bottle with the glass.

Lucius and Bella turned to Voldemort. "Just make sure you watch your drink, Voldemort. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Hey, I can hold my drink fine! And I didn't hurt YOU guys, did I?"

Pursing his lips, Bella commented. "That may be so, but you were in the hospital for a week. Back-flipping out of the window was NOT a good idea."

"Fine! I'll be careful." Voldemort rolled his eyes. Quirrell giggled.

As the music continued blaring and time passed, the teenagers had fun. They started off just drinking and talking, before some familiar tunes came on which they started dancing choreographed moves too. Eventually, they just started messing around, dancing randomly and jumping up and down. Once the CD was played through, they turned on the Karaoke, singing until the take-away arrived by owl. By this point, it was half eight, and quite a bit of alcohol had been consumed by everyone. Although no one had passed up yet, Yaxley was the first one to throw up. He had made his way the the bathroom to dance in the shower, and the next thing he knew, he was puking his guts up in the toilet. Bellatrix was being a bit too over-friendly with Lucius, and Narcissa was giggling a lot more than she had done in a while, usually hiding behind a serious front. Quirrell had started getting tipsy too, swaying slightly on the spot. Ever so slightly that no one noticed except a Voldemort who was still unrealistically sober...

* * *

"What do you MEAN we messed up the dosage!?" Remus was screaming at his friend, shaking him by the shoulders. Around them, the Gryffindors were all silent and pale, with looks of horror on their faces.

"I-I-I Saw the potion in the textbook. We put too much in." James said shakily, his voice high pitched.

Behind him, Sirius kept muttering the words "Oh man..Oh man..." Over and over again. Silent tears were pouring out of Lily's eyes, while Peter held her.

Regulus was on the same page as Remus. "And you waited until NOW TO TELL US!"

"I know I know I know i'm such a fucking idiot!" James burst into tears. "I didn't want to HURT the Slytherins, they're amazing really!" He howled, thinking of how much danger he'd put on his friends.

Standing up with Lily, Peter looked at the boys. "We have to get over there. We have to stop this..."

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Voldemort's phone went off, with a text message from the Gryffindors saying they were going to join in the fun. A cheer went around from the group, because now it was actually going to be a proper party. The pizza was duplicated and warmed with a few swishes of their wands while Quirrell and Narcissa went downstairs to let them in.

Thankfully, the Slytherins were still alive. The Gryffindors exchanged glances as the beaming faces of their friends were seen before the group was physically dragged upstairs. They had brought supplies of Bezoars just in case the prank had backfired, and their plan was to stick around, sober, for as long as possible just in case. Well, it didn't go quite to plan.

Fifteen minutes later, the Gryffindors found themselves watching a drink-off between James, Sirius and Regulus vs Bellatrix, Yaxley and Lucius. Voldemort had begged to be involved, but the look that everyone, including Quirrell, had given him had made him think twice before speaking again. Needless to say, they did NOT stay sober. Quite the opposite.

As time passed, the Gryffindors relaxed more. Surely anything bad would have happened by this point. Instead, they started to get excited to see the results of their prank the next morning, while supporting hangovers that could rival the Cruciatus curse. The Karaoke was turned back on, with people sounding very very bad on it due to the alcohol in their systems.

Quirrell danced with his twinny, feeling slightly tipsy still and alternating between water and alcohol. James grinned at his dance partner, taking off his glasses. There was a reason that Quirrell called him his twinny, and that was because they looked scarily alike. Literally clone copies, except for James's hair was slightly curlier and had kinks in it, whereas Quirrell's was straight, most of the time. Even both their eyes were brown, although James's did not show the constant emotion, the kindness, the feeling that his soul showed as much. Even when they were at war, they subconsciously called each other twinny, so it stuck.

As Quirrell danced with James, Sirius came over to join. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, a slightly tipsy Voldemort and half drunk Lucius attempted to do a dance routine to a rock song. It was only when Peter was nearly kicked in the face that they stopped. Lily was not impressed.

It was now eleven and the party was dying down. Lucius and Bellatrix had vanished God knows where, and Yaxley was unconscious against a wall, utterly asleep. He had emptied his stomach a further three times after the first. Narcissa and Severus were on the Karaoke for a while, as Lupin and Sirius were too busy trying to eat their faces and feel each others lower backs to sing, James wasn't in the mood and Peter and Lily rarely sang anyways. Regulus was studying in the corner of the room, smiling slightly at the events around him.

As Quirrell made to get up, the room went sideways and he just managed to stop himself from falling by holding onto the banister. This did not escape Voldy's attention, and he attempted to saunter over and catch the clumsy lad as he so often did. Since Voldy was about as intoxicated as Quirrell, this didn't work. Instead, he wobbled over, before wrapping his arm around the poor boy. "Hey, Sq-*hic*-Squirrelly Squirrel. You OK, dude?" He managed to say before losing his own balance and falling to he floor, pulling Quirrell down next to him.

Ironically, Severus and Narcissa chose this moment to start singing a love song. Both boys were tittering at the fall and looking at each other.

"Get off me!" Quirrell slurred giggling. He completely ignored the fact that his friend was actually next to him instead of on top of him. Voldemort looked at his friend for a second like he'd gone insane, before laughing and pulling him off. Quirrell stopped laughing with a grin on his face. "Wh-what're ya doin'?"

"Come on you lightweight... it's time to dance..." As Voldemort began to get up, he nearly fell over himself. Twice.

"Bu-But this s-song ish slow and g-girly." He pulled a face and Voldemort frowned.

"Hey, Schquirrell, just because something is girly and slow, doesn't mean it's not totally awesome." Whenever Voldemort was slightly drunk, he hissed like a snake at every 's'. "Come on!" He wobbled as he pulled Quirrell's arm, making him twirl towards him. Although the movement was shaky, it worked rather well, with Quirrell landed directly in front of him, facing him, with easy access for the older boy to wrap his one arm around his waist and the other in his hands.

Through the haze of alcohol, Quirrell was still well aware of his actions and surroundings. That's why he placed a gentle, soft hand on the older boy's shoulder, and half-tripped, half-stepped towards him. Blush spread across his face, which the boy blamed on the alcohol warming his blood. As Voldemort twirled him around in a move that didn't quite resemble a waltz, both boys suddenly grew very serious. Voldemort, who was slightly more intoxicated than Quirrell, but still aware of his actions, could swear he felt Quirrell's heart beating loudly through his chest. If it was, it was nearly as fast as his own. And why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Somehow, they let go of each others hands and wrapped their arms around each other, pulling their partner closer. Voldemort, who was looking at his feet, looked up to see Quirrell's face inches from each other. His eyes were closed, so he raised his hand up to Quirrell's head, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. The action caused the younger boy to open his eyes. Shock coursed through the pupils, followed by the pure love that always resided there. He grinned through the shaking and the now-obvious blush on his face.

"This feels so weird!"

Voldemort frowned slowly. "Does it?"

The grin was still there, but his eyes sparkled less, thinking that he had said something wrong. "Well, yeah. But not a bad weird. You know... tingly... Can't you feel it?"

Closing his eyes, he felt the tingle that had been in his stomach for the past minute. Strange, he thought, this tingle was no different to the tingle he usually felt when he was around Quirrell. It just showed his best friend feelings towards the guy who means the most to him. As he opened his mouth to tell Quirrell this, he felt the boys head rest slightly on his shoulder. That took the feeling from a slight tingle to a full range inferno.

Cue slight giggling.

"Yeah, I can." Opening his eyes, he saw the young boy looking back at him, also laughing.

"Oh my God, you guys are just so adorable!" Lily was dancing with Peter, who was also smiling. The comment caused both guys to blush even deeper.

"Yeah? So?" Voldemort said defensively, wrapping his arms tighter around his dance partner. Quirrell simply stuck his tongue out at the pair.

"For Wizard God's sake," Sirius said from behind them. He was dancing with Lupin, who was also looking at the couple with adoration. They slurred with the intake of alcohol. "Just kiss and get together already."

"Yeah, the sexual tension is killing us already!" Lupin commented.

The boys glanced at each other awkwardly, before looking away quickly. "Says you guys." Quirrell said quite childishly.

"You guys are such hypocrites, telling US to get it on when we all know you guys have your little 'lovers' relationship going on, even if it's not on Facebook!" Voldemort growled, sounding unlike his usual scary self and instead like a cat that's been stepped on.

Sirius and Remus both faked shock. "Well, would you look at that, Remus? It looks like our dynamic duo is jealous of what we have!"

"What? Jealous? No..."  
"No way! Me and Voldy have the best relationship ever, we don't need to do things like that to know we're best friends forever!"

Lily sighed. "Your denial is just too sweet. Come on guys, we should be heading back to our common room. We've got class first thing tomorrow."

Neither the Slytherins nor the Gryffindors wanted to leave, but young Lily was right. Narcissa packed away the Karaoke and headed out of the room towards the girls dormitories. Severus and James shared a silent goodbye with a secret handshake and a hug that lasted a few seconds longer than it needed too. As for Remus and Sirius, the boys saw them start kissing in a more intense way than the boys had ever personally witnessed. It caused Voldemort to cover Quirrell's eyes.

Now that there was no more James, Severus sighed and curled up into his bed. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Now they were alone, both boys collapsed on one of the beds, laughing quietly, feeling like naughty schoolgirls who are up late after their bedtimes. Nestling up to his friend, he growled. "Stupid Gryffindors!"

"SSSSHHH!" Voldy laughed pointing at Severus and Yaxley. "You'll wake them up." Quirrell mouthed the word sorry before laughing himself. "Why're the Gryffindors so shtupid?"

Quirrell's grin stayed on his face throughout the following. "It's not fair the way they keep calling us sweet. I mean, we're not sweet, we're ferocious!" He attempted to get up and roar only to fall back down from swaying too much, causing them both to fall about with laughter. "And all about the comments on how we should be a couple and stuff. I mean, we got our thing going on, why change what's perfect?"

"Yeah!" Voldemort rolled over, holding the poor struggling boy close to him in his drunken state. "And so what if we don't kiss each other like Sirius and Remus, or Bella and Louie. I mean, look at James and Severus! They've never kissed and they're just fine."

"Exactly!" For a second the boys looked at each other in agreement. "It's not like we haven't kissed each other before."

"Just that once..." Voldemort coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Rubbing his head, he looked guilty for a second. "It's just that we haven't kissed each other like THAT."

Voldemort murmured in agreement.

Eyes looked at each other then away several times. "If we WANTED to, we could... you know... just to try it out..." Voldemort muttered, never letting go of his companion. "To see what the big deal is-"

"Yeah!" Quirrell said it a bit too excitedly, actually really wanting to kiss his best friend again. "Bu-but we're not doing it b-because THEY told us too. W-were doing it be-because of the alcohol."

Voldemort made a small O with his mouth. That was the best excuse ever, and if it meant he kissed his best friend more often, he would get drunk regularly. "Oh, obviously. The alcohol, I mean the world is spinning."

"Yeah you're still slurring..."

"Exactly, we're both completely out of our heads!"

Sentences came out of no where, each convincing both the other and themselves. However, neither told the other that this conversation, the closeness of their partner, and the anticipation of what was to come had sobered up both of them a bit. The world wasn't as hazy as before, but they were still confident enough to slowly line their faces up.

"So... we're actually doing this? Just-just to check it out..." Voldemort muttered, inching closer, listening to Quirrell's slowly increasing heartbeat.

"Y-yeah we are..." He sighed, glancing his eyes quickly from Voldemort's eyes to his slightly rough tasty red lips. His eyes snapped up to meet Voldemort's questioning gaze. "On-only if you don't mind."

Voldemort watched his friend bite his lip, and suddenly felt the urge to just grab him and hold him forever. The warm tingly feeling spread throughout his entire body, but he tried to hide the fact by smirking at him in a jokey flirtatious way, pulling Quirrell into their comfort zone. "Quirrell, man, I'm curious about this too."

Automatically, Quirrell brightened up with a smile on his face. "OK!" He then pressed his lips against Voldemort's quickly before either of them could register what he was doing.

Two seconds passed. In those two seconds, Quirrell had closed his eyes from the beginning, but Voldemort was looking at him with wide open eyes. His heart skipped several well-needed beats, but he ignored that as he closed his eyes and started to kiss his friend back.

Simultaneously, Quirrell's eyes opened in fear. What the hell was he doing, and to his best friend?! He pulled away sharpish. "Oh my God, Voldemort, I'm so so sorry!" The fist went up into his mouth and he tried to break free of his friend's hold.

There was no way Voldy was letting go of his friend after that. Gently, he held Quirrell's waist with one arm and pulled the fist out of his mouth with his free hand. Surprisingly, Quirrell didn't resist. He smiled, genuinely. "Dude, it's me. We're best friends. This-" He gestured between the two of them. "No big deal." As if to prove it, he slid his hand into Quirrell's brown hair and claimed his lips as his own.

Trembling, Quirrell responded to the simple closed mouth kiss. Somewhere in his lower body, he felt very very nice. Voldemort did too, but Quirrell didn't know that. A part of him didn't feel close enough to his friend, so he pulled his body closer, before pulling away from the kiss. "Just an experiment, right?" He asked in a slightly worried high pitched voice.

His friend smiled, agreeing. "Just an experiment, Squirrell." He rubbed his friend's nose with his nose-less slits, before tilting his head to the side and gently pressing his lips to Quirrell's once more.

When Voldemort pulled away the second time, Quirrell smirked, seeing his friend scowling. "How the hell do we do that...?"

"Erm... Well I saw Lily and Peter doing it the other day... they opened their mouths as they kissed each other, slightly, not too much..." A frown appeared on the brown haired boys face, which Voldy traced with a finger. "Then while kissing they closed their mouths against each other, and when their mouths were closed they pulled way and started again. And tongues were involved at some point..." Quirrell pulled a face, giggling. "It all looked really wet."

Voldy was laughing at Quirrell's face. "We are so doing the tongue thing, Squirrel." He waggled his tongue in the comical fashion he was so used to doing it, causing Quirrell to laugh and attempt to copy him. In response, Voldy stuck his tongue out so that the tip of his tongue was touching the fourteen year old's. "Wow... that feels weird."

"Yeah..." Quirrell's smile naturally fell until it was small. He tiled his head curiously to the side, his eyes narrowed, looking at every inch of Voldemort's face. In his head, he was wondering about several hypothesis's and how they would turn out. Eventually, he slowly approached Voldemort. Using his fingers, he gently used his lips to open his mouth. Equally as curious, Voldemort obliged, keeping his mouth open. Quirrell took a shaky breath before ever so slowly placing his open mouth on top of Voldemort's.

It WAS weird. Complicated. Silly. The exact things that summed up the pair. The two fourteen year old's closed their mouths against each other and pulled away so slowly, before opening their mouths and placing them back where they belonged. The feeling of intimacy was amazing, and the pair, still sitting up, continued to cling onto each other. After the third kiss, they pulled away giggling.

"Wow... I feel so- so nice. Close to you." Quirrell rubbed noses with his friend again. "I can see why the others kiss this way."

"It just feels so WEIRD! I've got - like- feelings for you right now!"

Both their faces became serious without meaning to. "Feelings?" Quirrell mouthed

The blood that pulsed through his beating heart flushed through his face. "Yeah, like the best friend feelings- but like... um... other, kinda feelings involving places that only you make feelings-"

"Li-like the other day? Wh-when we were alone up here?" Quirrell's eyes darted downwards towards a tent like shape, before going back to his friends lips and back to his eyes.

Voldemort nodded.

The boys slowly closed the gap between their lips again, only this time it was without the giggles, the smiles and the jokes of before. This time, there was a more serious tone in their atmosphere. All awkward tension was gone, and they kissed each other with meaning. Somehow, they had both ended up lying down on the bed, subconsciously ending up under the blanket.

Grabbing onto his friend's waist, Voldemort's hands traveled around his back and gently onto his rear, pulling the younger boy closer. A moan escaped from the younger boy's throat unwillingly, and they stopped kissing for a second, an awkward blush on Quirrell's face. Voldemort kissed the cheeks where the blush lay, before re-attaching his mouth and moving his hands up to the boys hair.

Quirrell wanted skin. So he decided to pull Voldemort's top from on his body. They paused kissing to oblige. For a second, they looked at each other thinking the same thing. This was so much fun, why the hell hadn't they done this sooner? Their kisses became ferocious, and their naturally competitive sides took over as they fought for dominance. They remained lying on their sides, however, as Voldemort unbuttoned Quirrell's top. His mouth never left the younger boys, not even as Quirrell started unbuttoning his trousers. Once the top was off and both boys lay there shirtless, Voldemort got quite a surprise. his friends hand now squeezing his member.

He bit back a moan, his eyes wandering fearfully towards the others, not wanting to wake them. "A little eager, are we Quirinus?" He asked in a husky voice, directing his eye contact back on the boy.

"A little slow on the uptake, are we Tom?" Now Quirrell was the one smirking, after all, this was just an experiment. A beautiful, sweet, sexy, experiment.

Kissing remained, and once Quirrell had used his feet to pull off Voldy's trousers, he gently touched the boy, slowly, up and down. A deep satisfaction grew inside him at the idea that Voldemort was feeling good, and it was something he was doing. Meanwhile, the older boy was slowly unbuttoning the other's trousers.

"Finally..." He sighed when the trousers came off. He looked up at his friend. "Are you sure you're OK, Quirinus?" He bit back several moans as Quirrell gave his member a squeeze. He had to ask, he didn't want it to be like last time.

Quirrell himself grabbed one of Voldy's hands and placed it on his own hardness. "Yes, yes i'm bloody sure!" He gasped in impatience, wrapping his arm around the other's head and pulling his lips once more to his.

The strokes were slow at first, both boys trembling with the other's movements. Limbs were entwined and, before they knew it, both boys were eagerly thrusting into the others waiting palms. The lips parted, and Voldemort proceeded to start sucking on Quirrell's neck. Apparently the poor boy was feeling way too good to notice, and scratched his nails up the older boys back. Pants became groans, which turned into yelps and moans as both boys thrust and stroked faster, eager to know what happens if they keep going.

The giggles were back. "Wow, Voldy, you're so amazing!" Quirrell moaned in a strained high pitched voice, right next to his ear. Biting on the ear, he continued to giggle, which set the other guy off.

"No way, you're amazing!" The comment caused the boys to laugh harder.

As they laughed, they neared their finish, which caused them to moan so loudly the others stirred in their sleep. The pair froze, wide eyed and terrified, like rabbits in headlights.

"We should stop."  
"Agreed."

A few minutes later, the boys were still in the same bed. Their erections were still burning, wanting attention, but knowing they wouldn't get it. Both were holding the other, rolled up in tight balls. Occasionally, one of the pair would lean up and kiss a part of their best friend, but neither of them attempted the special kiss that they had tried out that day.

After a few minutes, Quirrell spoke. "Voldemort..."

He moved his head towards the young boy, looking in his eyes. "Yes Squirrel?"

"Is this..." He swallowed. "Is this going to be a one time thing? Like a one-night drunken stand?"

Biting the inside of his mouth, Voldemort could hear the worry in his friend's voice. "Hmmm..." For a while he paused, deciding what the best answer would be, what portrayed exactly what he wanted to say versing what Quirrell wanted to hear. "Today, we crossed that unwritten best friend rule-"

"I-is that a bad thing?!" Quirrell gasped, pulling away and sitting up slightly, the blanket falling a bit off of the duo.

Voldemort was quick to reply. "No, no, no, not at ALL!" He let the boy have his space, but held his hand and kept his arms open for whenever the boy wanted to relax inside them once again. "Everything that's just happened, the dancing, this it's all- words cannot describe how amazing this all was."

Quirrell smiled slightly despite himself, but knew there was a catch. "But...?"

Voldemort sighed. "Well, like I said, we've crossed that line. So you-we have a choice." He paused, thinking the choices clearly through before speaking. "Number one, we continue the way we were before, but we refuse to acknowledge this has happened, and how close we were, and we keep distance until these best friend feelings become more manageable." A small whimper escaped from the younger boys lips, so the older boy continued. "And number two." He looked away from Quirrell completely as he said this. "We have a relationship - of sorts."

As this slowly processed through Quirrell's brain, his mouth opened in horror. "What, like boyfriend and girlfriend, except we're both boys?" Voldemort nodded, blushing slightly. "But- But we can't do that. That's not an option!"

Confused, his eyes snapped back to Quirrell. "I know, your parents and my father-"

"It's not that. Well it is I guess, I mean your father is extremely scary, but my parents have kind of had time to accept i'm Homo and, well they're not ecstatic, but they're supportive and amazing enough and- that's beside the point." Quirrell said all of this way to fast for anyone except Voldemort to understand a word of what he was saying, but his best friend sat there and listened, letting him explain. "Boyfriend-girlfriend things are scary. Have you seen them, Thomas? Couples at Hogwarts, especially teenage ones these days, they have feelings. The feelings go, or they stay. But people change when they're in a relationship. They grow to despise their partner, doing bad things like cheating on them or hitting them, or they just leave each other. And whenever they finally do leave, it takes way too long for them to start talking again. And sometimes-sometimes they never ever get that kind of friendship they had before they went out ever again. I mean, what we have, our best friend thing, we do EVERYTHING. We play, we study, we mess around, we protect each other - you're like everything to me. My best friend, my mom, my sister for when you do make-overs with me, my brother, my teacher and my shield. You're my rock, Thomas Riddle. I don't want to lose your friendship." Everything he said came from the heart, as tears fell from his eyes. "Our friendship is the reason I wake up of a morning, and I sleep peacefully at night. Thanks to you, I'm not scared of the past, or the present, or the future, because i know wherever I go, you'll always be there. And although I love the friendship of the others, it's YOU i'd trade my life for..."

Voldemort bit the front of his lip to stop it quivering. Sniffing, he blinked the water in his eyelids away. "At LAST! Someone who agrees with me!" He high fived a confused and tearful Quirrell. "There's a third option. We accept this has happened, but we go on as we are now. We stay on this track, and accept that we will always be best friends. Because who needs anything more?"

"That one! I pick three!" He jumped up and down childishly, just so very very happy he wasn't losing his best friend or ruining their friendship.

They hugged and laughed and told jokes and talked about everything. They went on Facebook and wrote on each others walls with random shizzle, even though they were right next to each other, just because they could. Youtube was loaded and they watched random videos of people falling over. Lucius and Bella returned not too long after, messy haired and with smudged lipstick on both their lips. the boys pretended to be asleep. Although both of them seemed to be close enough to share a bed, both went into their own beds (Bella slept in Quirrell's that night). They looked at each other once more before turning the lights out.

Quirrell and Voldemort raised their brows at each other before settling next to each other and waiting for sleep to turn over.

Strangely enough, for the half drunk teenagers, sleep did not come as easily as they thought it would in the semi darkness. All too soon, the sounds of Bella's snoring mixed with Lucius's constant moving around meant that, once again, the pair were alone.

"You awake?" Voldemort muttered to his friend.

"Yeah, you?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "No Quirrell, I'm sleep communicating." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and in punishment he licked the other boy's ear hole.

Shivering, Quirrell looked up from the place where he had nestled. "Will we always be together?" He said, yawning halfway through. Suddenly he was very tired.

"Yeah, Squirrel, we will." Voldemort replied, pushing the younger boy's head back on the pillow, and pulling the blanket around him more.

"Even when we're older, like ninety?" Quirrell's voice was now slowly getting quieter as he drifted off slowly.

"Course!" Voldemort grinned at the thought of a ninety year old Voldy and Squirrel racing around on hover car wheelchairs.

"Bu-but what about you getting a girlfriend and getting a house and married and kids..." He slurred, more to do with sleep than anything.

"We'll get a house and get married." Voldemort joked, a small smile appearing on his face as he imagined the events mentioned. "We'll adopt."

"And you'll be a Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Quirrell muttered. The world of dream was slowly forming around him. "And have reptiles and snakes everywhere."

Voldemort snuggled closer to his best friend. "You'll be Herbology teacher. And plant every kind of plant available."

For a second, there was a pause. Then there was deep breathing and slight snoring. At the back of his head, Voldemort could see Quirrell's dreams, happy and peaceful, about the pair of them together. "Goodnight, Quirinus. You're my best friend forever." He finally placed his head on the pillow and watched the younger boy's mental adventures play out in front of him until he, too, escaped into the world of dreams.

* * *

Sunlight fell on Quirrell's eyes. When he awoke, he had a terrible headache, and his vision was slightly blurry. He went to move his arm to touch his head, but there was a weight upon it. Weird. He blinked several times, trying to restore his vision to how it once was. After a few seconds, it cleared. Imagine Quirrell's surprise when Voldemort was lying next to him.

What the hell was Voldemort doing in his bunk? Quirrell looked around. Scratch that, what the hell was HE doing in VOLDEMORT'S bunk?!

Memories and images passed through his head, and he remembered the night before. Fuzzily, but he remembered.

"Good morning, you lovely creature." He muttered to his best friend, with a feminine giggle. He placed his lips gently against his friends, before ever-so-slowly removing his arm from Voldemort's grasp. His head pounded badly. Quirrell really needed paracetamol and water, and he was sure Voldemort would too when he woke up. Damn the fact that it was a school day!

Cunningly, he stepped out of the bed, making sure the blanket never left his friend. However, it seems his presence was missed, as the older boy rolled around, his arms searching for the body of his friend. "Quirinus..." He whined, sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I'll be back in a second, OK?" He knelt on the bed and hugged Voldemort, kissing his cheek.

"Don't be long, Squirrel." The smirk came on his face as he rolled over and soon was asleep again. Trust Voldemort, Quirrell thought, before stumbling into the toilet. The first thing he noticed was the shower curtain that was ripped off, and clear-white water like stains which he didn't want to know where they came from. He ran the water in the shower, clearing the evidence, before making two glasses of water and opening the full length cupboard to retrieve paracetamol. As he shut the door, he gave his reflection a once over, smiling. The events yesterday had given him a slight confidence boost.

Wait. There was something off.

Slowly, he opened the door again, his reflection coming into view. He stared for a full thirty seconds before touching his face to check that the person in the reflection was actually him. Looking down, he confirmed it. His eyes snapped up, and eyes wide, he screamed.

The scream pierced Voldemort's dreams like a knife. "Quirrell!" He shouted, waking up instantly and running into the toilet. As he passed, he was vaguely aware that the others were waking up too. He barged into the room. "What's wrong?"

He froze. In front of him was Quirinus Quirrell, complete with a slightly more indented Adams apple than before, pinker lips, slightly more outward breasts and much, much curvier hips.

"Oh my Wizard God, Quirrell, you're a GIRL!"


End file.
